Begin Again
by mysteria-wilson
Summary: The Sequel to Love is Hard! It's been 3 and a half years since Draco and Hermione have seen each other. How will they react when they meet and discover the changes the other has made to their lives? Rated M for scenes of a sexual nature and darkness
1. Drudging Up the Past

**Disclaimer: All Recognizable characters and places belong to the talented J.K. Rowlings.**

**Songs: Realize by Colbie Caillat [Draco] Better in Time by Leona Lewis [Astoria]**

**Chapter One – Drudging Up The Past **

_ "He still isn't over her. It's been six months and he is still calling out her name when he's sleeping. He won't spend time with me or touch me in an intimate manner." She complained._

_ "Then I suggest you work harder to erase that mudblood from his mind. You know the agreement will only hold if you are pregnant before the year is up.' Lucius reminded her before sighing._

_ He truly hoped breaking them up would be enough. It was very easy for Astoria to perform the sleeping spell and fool Hermione into believing something had happened between them at his urging._

_ It appeared his interference in his son's life wasn't quite over yet. He pulled out the desk drawer and grabbed a book, flipping through it quickly before getting up and walking into the room hidden behind the bookcase._

_ When he returned, he passed the black vial across the table to Astoria with specific instructions._

_ Astoria nodded and left, hoping she wouldn't have to use it._

_***Draco***_

_ After Hermione moved to America, I went about achieving the plans I made with her. The day she left, I spoke with McGonagall about acquiring a place on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors. With her assistance, and a very flattering letter, I took over my father's old position and helped reshape the board to accompany the new Hogwarts._

_While fulfilling my duties for the board, I used my position to find more promising students in their seventh and eighth year to bring into my company. I searched for muggleborns first before considering others and people who exhibited the same qualities as Mina._

_And since I agreed to my father's compromise, I received my inheritance six months earlier. My first step was taking it out of my family account and putting it all in a private one._

_I spent the summer putting my future in motion. I bought a building in the muggle part of the London business district._

_The chairmen and chairwomen for the five departments were the students I hand-picked from Hogwarts. An entire floor was dedicated to the departments, the third floor serving as the R&D lab and the sixth floor for the offices of me and my Vice President, Susan Bones, the second smartest witch of our year._

_After a few Think Tank sessions, the R&D team decided the best thing to create first was a more portable version of the muggle laptop computer. I left them to it and went about appointing various tasks for the others._

It took a year and a half before the company was ready to be presented to the public and had been functional for the past 2. Three and a half years later, I finally had something that was all my own. My own and not ours like I had once planned and hoped.

I tried to move on with my life but the memories of her were everywhere. It didn't help that I kept a photo of her on my desk and a special place for her in my heart.

When Astoria finished with Hogwarts, she moved into the Manor on a more permanent basis. She was to stay in the room down the hall from mine until we were married, when she would move into the Malfoy suite. Mother and Father moved out, bequeathing the Manor to us in the hopes I would marry Astoria in the near future.

Three years later and I still had not done so. I couldn't when I knew in my heart I still held out hope Hermione would come back.

After finishing up my work for the day, I drowned my sorrows in several glasses of firewhiskey. Being at the manor these days was a bit stressful. Astoria and Mother spent the day comforting Astoria and making plans for the nursery and hounding me with questions as to when we would marry and try again to produce a Malfoy heir.

When Astoria lost the child, she became a bit depressed and then obessed with finishing the nursery before becoming pregnant again. But I was in no rush to try again. Hearing the news that she lost the child only brought back memories of the child Hermione lost. I still had nightmares about the events that happened in the shack and the resulting aftermath.

The Aurors had yet to find Ronald despite me personally funding the search. He seemed to have disappeared but I was confident he would turn up. If I had to conduct the search myself, I was going to make him pay for what he did.

When I finished the last of my busy work and had a nice buzz going, I apparated home, wishing I was coming home to my Gryffindor Princess.

_***Astoria***_

The clock in the hall chimed the time. 8 pm. It was 8 in the evening and Draco had yet to return. Since Draco created his company, fondly named The Granger Foundation, his nights were spent at the office, drinking away his sorrows.

I still remember when he announced the company just a few months ago. I stood by his side, secure in my position as his future wife only to be embarrassed when he spoke.

_"Thank you all for joining me here today. I'm sure that I am a person that needs no introduction, but I will give one anyway._

_ "First I'd like to start off by apologizing to every member of the wizarding world whose family suffered because of my actions in previous years. I know that I cannot do anything to bring them back but I stand here today, hoping to ease some of the pain._

_ "This past year I returned to Hogwarts to a less than warm welcome. But there was one person who saw some redeeming quality within me and gave me a most invaluable gift, her forgiveness. _

"_No I won't bore you with the journey I tool to gain it but I will say, she made me the man that I am today. And it's in her honor that I am pleased to announce Hogwarts newest benefactor, The Granger Foundation, named for Hermione Jean Granger, a true friend to all."_

I stood there with a fake smile plaster on my face as he unveiled the photo of her that would hang in the lobby, explain about the scholarship in her name and the various plans he had for his company, all things he had discussed and created when he was with her.

When it was all over, he was welcomed back into the public eye as a man worthy of redemption, worthy of her.

As he apparated into the parlor, I instantly knew tonight wouldn't be any different. He landed a bit unsteady but didn't topple over. I sighed and plastered the fake smile that became a permanent fixture on my face lately and welcomed my fiancée home.

"Darling, how was your day?"

Draco whirled around and pulled me into him, laying sloppy kisses on my lips. "Oh Mina, I have missed you."

"Right on schedule," I thought to myself. I was getting tired of pretending I didn't hear him when he moaned her name, acting oblivious to the photos he kept of her around his room, and resisting the urge to slash the portrait of her in the lobby.

I did everything that I could to make him forget his first love but nothing worked. I succeed once. Draco went out with Blaise for an after-work cocktail.

When he returned, he was drunker than a house elf after three butterbeers. He could barely stand but was adamant in his desire to make love to me. We made it as far as the guest bedroom at the top of the stairs. Draco tore at my clothes with ferocity I had never since from him before. As he was drunk, he didn't perform a conception spell and I chose not to remind him.

The sex lasted for an hour before expelling his seed within me. That night he stayed with me but when morning came, he was gone from the bed and the manor with no note or goodbyes.

When he did return home, I asked him about the events of the night before but he had no recollection of them.

_ "I remember coming home and passing out, dreaming of Mina and I during our Hogwarts days. When I awoke this morning in your bed, I left you to get your rest and went to work. Did something happen last night?"_

_"You made love to me. You were passionate and loving. I was hoping that you would spend the night with me again tonight."_

_ "Astoria, I know that we're engaged but I crossed a line last night. I feel we should be married before sharing a bedroom." He stated, avoiding my eyes._

I chocked back my tears as I remembered the child we lost and slipped out of his embrace to prepare his bath like I always did. It was one of the few things that sobered him up.

Every time he came home like this, I wondered just how long this would go on. I was to be his wife and he couldn't or wouldn't let go of someone who willing chose to no longer be a part of his life. I was the type of woman he was supposed to be with but he couldn't get over the muggle born that only gave him a chance because his father told him to pursue her.

I waved my wand at his drunken form and levitated him up the stairs into the bathroom. Undressing him was a bit of a feat but I got it done and eased him into the water. The temperature of the water sobered him up quickly.

I turned to leave, swiping away the tears that threaten to fall.

"Astoria, wait. I called out for her again didn't I?" He asked, sitting up in the bath.

"I'm not her Draco. I'm not Granger."

"You think I don't know that," Draco yelled, sitting up in the tub. I shrank back, allowing a few tears to fall. Draco was known for his temper and while I had yet to see him express it, I knew it was there just under the surface.

He let out a long sigh and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I know you're not her Astoria. And I know you will never be her. Just let me deal with this in my own way and give me my space to get over her." he asked, the pain lacing his voice.

I choked down my anger and nodded, leaving him. "I'll prepare your dinner for you. Enjoy your bath."

The door closed silently behind me and I walked solemnly to my room, locking the door behind me. My face was a mask of eerie calm.

I opened the copy of _Book of Potions _I hollowed out and grabbed the pink and black vials from the compartment. I put the book back on my shelf and changed into a dark green negligee and matching robe before heading back downstairs.

"Reheat Master Malfoy's dinner, Dara, and bring it to me." I barked at his personal house elf.

There were several in his employ but he only trusted Dara as she took care of him when he was young. It was clear that Dara didn't like me or approve of my presence in Draco's life manor but spoke nothing out of fear of being presented with clothes.

Her nimble fingers slid the plate onto the counter and she, along with the other elves made themselves scarce. I carried his plate out to the dining room, adding the amber powder to his chicken and swallowing the contents of the other bottle.

When I asked his father for the second vial, I knew I would have to be at the end of my rope to use it. I hadn't wanted to use the first one but here it was, a year and a half later and things between us still hadn't changed. He was still pining away for her as if it was the day after their breakup all over again.

The time for wishful thinking was over. It was now time for action. And action took drastic measures. I stashed the bottles just as Draco padded softly into the dining room.

**AN:**** Just for the sake of the story line, Draco's business is created and running in a year and a half.**

**Any guesses as to what was in each of the vials?**


	2. Hermione's New Life

**Because of all the people who have favorite and followed this story after only having one chapter posted so I'm posted the next two chapters ahead of my schedule. Thank you and keep the reviews coming.**

**AN: So I know in the first chapter I wrote that Draco and Astoria weren't married yet but that was error so from here on end, the story line will follow as they are married.**

**Songs: Tower (Don't Look Down) by Skylar Grey /Colorblind by The Counting Crows [sex scene]**

**Chapter Two – Hermione's New Life**

_*Hermione*_

As I graded the last of the NEWT'S for Defense Against The Dark Arts, I thought back on the journey I took to get here.

It was hard to believe that I've been teaching for two years. After I left Hogwarts in January, I spent the next six months exploring the school and learning about the rules and the government. Much like the Ministry in London, the Ministry here had a hand in what the students were to learn.

When I taught Muggle Studies, I was able to explain even the most basic of muggle items in a way that ensured everyone understood.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was another story. Most of the students knew who I was and had questions about everything they heard while the others wanted to know everything that I knew.

When I explained how I spent most of my evenings reading and memorizing books, some of the enthusiasm dissipated but most did as I said and routinely came to me with questions about different spells and enchantments.

"Professor Granger, do you have a minute?" I heard Headmistress Graves ask.

"For you ma'am, I have two. Is this about the Summit Meeting next month?"

The Summit Meeting was something I first learned about during my interview. Since the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a fairly new school, they held summit meeting during the summer for a week to discuss their school with the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the five other magical schools.

It began as a way to bridge the gap between the diverse communities but quickly turned in a meeting of the minds. I was excited when I was asked to attend before the inaugural school year and attended every once since then.

"In a manner of speaking," she began before clearing her throat. "As you know, we offered you the teaching positions on a temporary basis, until we were able to find another."

"Yes, Headmaster Graves mentioned he was interviewing persons for the Muggle Studies position earlier this year. I hadn't realized he made his decision."

Headmistress Graves nodded and smiled politely. There was something else, something hidden in her smile.

"I understand you have grown accustomed to being a professor but how would you feel about being a governor for the school?"

My mouth dropped and I quickly closed it. I was shocked and confused. I had only been here for a couple of years and many of the other professors had more experience and more years as an educator than I.

"Ms. Granger, you have a passion for this school that could rival my own. I see it in your eyes and at the summit meetings. My husband and I agree that you would better serve the school as a governor for the school, acting on our behalf during the various ministry meetings and such."

"Wow, I … don't know what to say. I've enjoying teaching and sharing my experiences with the students-"

"And you still will be able to. As one of the head governors, you'll have a say in what classes will be assigned to the curriculum as well as the books for them and the library. Please say yes. There is no one else I could trust to act on my behalf that would do so without self-serving reasons. I know you would present yourself in a most pleasant light and fight for what's best for the school."

"You said I would be one of the head governors. If you don't mind me asking, how will the board of governors be appointed and who would be the other head governor?"

"Well, the board will consist of 10 members, 12 including the head governors. Each member will be required to vote and decide on any issues concerning the school, its students and the benefactors and conduct disciplinary hearings as needed. They will personally be appointed by the Headmaster and myself and remain in power until such a time they no longer need be.

Headmistress Graves went on to state the other members of the board; a couple of generous benefactors, three ministry officials from the Department of Education, three professors, the librarian, Madam Clancy and the Historian , Professor Varney. The position of head governor would be filled by myself and another temporary professor.

"Sorry I'm late; I had the most difficult time finding your classroom Professor Granger. Lovely to see you Mother." The guest smiled as he walked with an air of confidence.

"Professor Granger, I'm sure you remember my son Erik Graves?"

"How could she forget her own boyfriend, Mother? That would not bode well for our relationship." Erik chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his mother on the check before doing the same to me, taking the vacant seat across from my desk.

Erik was the Graves eldest and only son. He had studied at Hogwarts, having graduated 3 years before I would have. Erik was classically handsome with dark blonde hair, slicked and parted on the side; blue-grey eyes and a slightly rugged five o'clock shadow.

As always, he was dressed to impress in a dark teal suit, a green and white striped shirt, no tie and brown shoes to match his belt.

"I was just informing Professor Granger of the job offer. But she has yet to accept it. I was hoping you could convince her." Headmistress Graves joked.

I blushed and replied, "Your mother was answering all of my questions. I was thrilled and ready to say yes before she even told me you were the other Head Governor."

Erik shook his head and commented in his mother's meddling manner. "Mother believes by forcing us to work together, we'll become something more."

"It's not often that I approve of the women in your life. But when you brought Hermione home, I knew she was the one for you. So yes I do want you to set the date, before you scare her off and someone else snatches her up."

I smiled and for the first time in a while, my thoughts went to Draco.

_ When I left Hogwarts, I swore I would put him behind me and move forward with my life. Not long after I moved in with Viktor did the daily prophet release their article announcing the engagement of Draco and Astoria._

_ Viktor promptly threw it in the trash in an effort to cheer me up. "Forget about him Mione. He lost you and I know he will regret that decision for the rest of his life."_

_ "I know but I did love him once. I can't just pretend that that part of my life doesn't exist. That would be like pretending the war didn't happen; that Dumbledore and Fred are still alive. No I just have to deal with it."_

_ And I did by throwing myself into everything so I didn't have time for a personal life. After living at Viktor's for a week, I began looking for a place of my own._

_ I found a two bedroom house to rent and began living the life I once knew. As I was a muggle-born, I could live among them and never have them be none the wiser._

"I assure you Mother, I won't let that happen. I love her too much to let her go. And anyone who has, well, they're a fool and I thank them for their stupidity."

"Did you know you're mother was going to ask me to be on the board?" I asked Erik as I set the table.

"I did but I was surprised she asked me. I was fine just teaching Transfiguration."

"You do excel at that. But I have to ask, why now?"

As Erik placed the plates of shrimp linguini on the table he explained his parents dream for the school.

"They, as well as us, have generated a lot of buzz about the school. At the last summit meeting, we brought up a lot of plans, mainly the expansion plan. My parents' are hoping to absorb the secondary into our school, taking in the students the year they turn 7 and educating them from the beginning.

"The school is finally prospering and generating a lot of good press. Since we're hosting the Summit this year, we're going to invite the governors of the other schools to discuss business with us after the opening night gala. Each school will be sending 2 governors each, so we'll each be responsible for one; showing them around and swap ideas about the school.

As he discussed the plan in more detail, I nodded my understanding; loving how passionate Erik was becoming about his new role. From the night we met, I knew he would never be comfortable being in the background.

"_I loved your discussion earlier about the Wizarding Exchange Program. It's was the only thing I enjoyed at this insufferable conference." I heard someone call out behind me._

_I turned and was met with a brilliant smile and a dazzling pair of blue-grey eyes._

"_Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Most of the wizards here don't seem to think we can benefit from international friendships."_

_He chuckled and said, "A wise wizard once said, 'We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."_

"_My sentiments exactly. You went to Hogwarts?"_

_He stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Erik Graves, Hogwarts alum._

"_I knew who you were before you even got up to speak. I remember you from my days at Hogwarts. You would always watch your house's Quidditch practices with a gingered hair loud mouth boy."_

"_Did you play for Gryffindor?"_

_He shook his head no, explaining he was in Ravenclaw. "But my best mate was Captain of the Gryffindor team, Oliver Wood."_

"_So that would put you about three years ahead of me in school."_

"_Yes, I graduated in '94."_

_From there, we discussed our favorite classes and books and old classmates. After the war, Oliver fell in love with the nurse who treated his minor injuries. I told him about Harry and Ron, leaving out his descent into darkness._

_The band struck up a lively tune and Erik pulled me out of my seat, not taking no for an answer._

_He was a graceful dancer who could be silly at times, making me laugh with his renditions of a tango when the band was playing a waltz._

"So how are we going to decide who will handle which ambassador?" I asked, putting the plates in the sink.

Erik sat on the floor, sorting through his notes on the coffee table, reading off the names of the school's representatives.

"I was going to assign them based on the persons coming to the school. I was hoping you wouldn't mind handling one of the Beauxbatons ambassadors. After all, you have History with the school and know how to handle the Veelas."

"That's true but why wouldn't I handle the Hogwarts ambassadors? I'm an alum, just like you."

He smiled and explained Hogwarts was sending one governor that he wanted to handle personally. Erik grabbed a magazine from the stack and flipped through it before folding it open to the page he was looking for.

It was an article in Witch Weekly from a couple years ago. The article was a profile on Draco.

"At first glance, I thought he was some young hot shot but when I read this, I realized the potential he had. He built this…this foundation from the ground up, hiring students he went to school with. Not only has he sponsored several orphans of the war, he is working on recreating muggle inventions for wizards.

"Can you imagine how many doors would open for the school if I can convince him to become a benefactor for the school?"

"I do; I also personally know Draco Malfoy and know all about his foundation." Erik knew that Draco and I dated and that it was his actions that lead me to my current life.

"Then you also know that he named the company after you?"

The surprise was written all over my face at hearing that. After the Daily Prophet reported on his engagement, I cancelled my subscription and avoided all news concerning him.

Erik nodded and read aloud the bit about Draco's company.

_"'I returned to Hogwarts at the urging of my father. He wanted me to use it as a good will mission of sorts to restore honor to the Malfoy name. But when the one person who I tormented for years gave me her forgiveness, I realized I needed to do something honorable to be worthy of her._

_ "So I created the Granger Foundation. It's my way of honoring the woman who forgave me with no other motives. She made me realize so much about myself, much of which I have poured into my company. It is founded with my inheritance and everything that I did is to uphold the idea of the man she wanted me to be.'"_

"I've read this article at least three times and I come to the same conclusion every time. He still isn't over you. So when I received word that he would be one of the people representing Hogwarts, I knew I would need to keep an eye on him,"

Erik reached out for my hands, pulling me onto the floor with him. "I was serious about what I said earlier. I love you and I know you love me. Draco was an idiot to let you go.

"Now I know you say the simple things in life are all that matter to you but I have never seen you as simple. When I look at you, I see someone who is amazing, loving and so strong. When we met, I could tell you were carrying the weight of your world on your shoulders. But now, you've let go of that burden and I don't want you to ever feel like that again.

"My mother approves which is seriously saying something and my father; he knew you were the one for me after I told him I considered cataloging the new books our first date. Now I know I haven't gotten your parents' permission yet but," Erik opened the red box.

There sitting on the white pillow was a gorgeous heart-shaped red diamond engagement ring, two square diamonds flanking the larger on either side.

"Will you marry me?"

_*Draco*_

I took my seat at the small dining table, watching Astoria out the corner of my eye. She was wearing lingerie, clearly meant to tempt me into sex.

Although she was meant to be my wife, I couldn't bring myself to desire her. the last time was a mistake, one I was thankful hadn't happened again.

I began cutting up my chicken. From first bite, I knew she hadn't cooked it. Astoria's cooking was either too bland or overly seasoned. But tonight's dinner was perfect. I scarfed it down and polished off my wine quickly.

As I passed the dishes to Astoria, I felt a bit lightheaded and woozy. I clutched my head for a bit, trying to gather my wits.

"Draco, are you feeling okay?" I heard someone ask.

I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, trying to determine if the sight before me was real.

My Mina had returned.

I pushed my chair back from the table and walked over towards her. she stood her ground as I caressed her skin, running my fingers through her brown hair.

Tears left my eyes as I crushed my lips on hers.

"I can't believe you're here." I whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too Draco. You have no idea how sorry I am…" she began but I kissed her again.

There would be time to talk about the past in the morning, now I needed her like never before.

I laid brief kisses on her lips before gather her into my arms, carrying her out the dining room and towards my bedroom. After carrying her up several, I laid her down, pulling her robe and gown. My Mina lay in front of me, bare and unashamed. We moved further up the steps, the passion between us steadily growing. I placed sweet kisses on her abdomen, desperately wishing our child was growing within it.

"Mina, I want us to be together, to keep all the promises we once made each other. Please tell me you want the same."

She slid out from under me, walking right into my bedroom. She crooked her finger at me, beckoning me to follow her. I ran after her eager to have her in my embrace again.

Hermione pulled the covers of my bed back and lay in the center, watching me as I stripped off my pajamas.

Fully naked, I joined her in bed, just committing her to memory. I didn't want to lose this moment. She smirked and kissed me with such fervor, I was briefly caught off guard, only briefly though. A few seconds later I became aware and pushed myself into her.

She let out a sharp gasp but wrapped her legs around mine, merging her body with mine. As I rocked into her, my paced picked up and my breathing hitched.

The tears I'd been holding back fell, streaming down my face in soft streams. My Mina was here with me, in my bed, in my embrace. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy caused by a drunken stupor.

I pulled her up and into my arms, quickening my motions as I felt myself getting closer to exploding.

"I love you Mina."

"I love you too, Draco."

The next morning, I awoke with a sense of renewal, excited to move forward with life. I knew that Mina and I would have a lot to discuss and I wanted things to go smoothly. I crept out of bed and dressed in my pajama bottoms, grabbing a shirt from my drawer.

Dressed completely, I walked into the kitchen and instructed Dara to bring me some fruit and make some French toast, her favorite breakfast.

"This for the Miss Greengrass?" she asked in her squeaky voice.

I placed all the food on the breakfast tray before replying. "No, this is for the future lady of the house."

Carefully climbing the stairs and backing into the room, I called out for Mina.

"Draco?" I heard a voice answer. A voice that didn't belong to Mina. The tray fell from my hands and crashed to the floor as she covered herself with the blankets.

"Last night, she wasn't here, was she? I dreamt it or something right?"

"Draco, let me explain. I just wanted to be with you and I thought this was the only way to do it. You're always calling out for her, and -"

"So you played with my emotions and made me feel vulnerable in the hopes of what? That I would move on after having one last night of pleasure with her? Run to your arms and we live happily ever after?"

I couldn't believe that Astoria drugged me and lulled me into a false sense of security for a night of passion and… a child. It was the only reason that made sense. After she lost the first child, she's been desperate to carry another, as a stipulation of her marriage contract. If after 5 years, she had failed to produce a child, the marriage would be dissolved and she would receive a prefixed sum of money.

As we were approaching the 3.5 year mark and she had yet to carry a child to full term and give birth, she tried to conceive a child using magic to ensure her future status as Malfoy.

"Astoria, I need some time to deal with all this and time away from you. But I will say don't expect me home anytime soon."

**AN: Astoria took a fertility potion and the potion she sprinkled on Draco's food was a powerful lust/polyjuice potion. When ingested, it made the person see the one they lusted after the most but didn't change who the person was.**


	3. Moving Forward

**AN: **

**Songs: Let Go by Boys Like Girls/Now That You're Gone by Floetry**

**Chapter Three – Moving Forward**

_*Draco*_

It had been a month since Astoria betrayed me and I had only been home once, to gather some clothes and other items.

Outside of work, I never left Blaise's flat. Astoria tried to contact me, to no avail. I knew if I saw her, there was a high chance I would lose my temper with her and paint myself in an unflattering light.

"Hey Drake, we need to talk." Blaise called out.

I nodded and followed him into his living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Now you know I love having you here mate. And when you showed up, I didn't question it. I gave you the space you clearly needed to work out whatever problem you and your wife were going through. But she keeps trying to contact you and every time I tell her you're not here but I can't keep lying to her."

"What would you have me do? Return to a home where I don't know who to trust? A wife who manipulated my feelings and used magic to keep me! Every time I see her, I think back to that night. I thought she was back and I thought the nightmare I was living was finally over. It still hurts, the hole is still there and it won't go away." I cried out, the tears coming once more.

"You never told me what happened. I knew you didn't want to talk about it then but…"

I nodded and told him about the night my marriage ended. "I guess I should have known something was up from the first bite. Astoria's a terrible cook and Dara's chicken was always dried out.

"But I ate it, feeling more sexual tension with every bite. Then when I was finished, I saw Mina standing there, looking at me. I couldn't think rationally, either because of the potion or because I was thinking with my dick. I made love to her, kissed her belly and wished for it to be round with our child.

"She knew exactly how I would react to the potion and she did it anyway to force a child out of me."

"It's been over 3 years, mate. If she hasn't come back now…" he began but quickly clammed up when I shot him a look.

"I know, Blaise. I know how long it's been. But every day that I wake up without her in my arms feels like the morning after she left all over again. I loved her and I can't stop."

"You know there's something you can do about that. You can take it all away. But you have to ask yourself, do you want to get over her or forget about her?" he asked, pulling out his wand.

I shook my head. "Neither, I want to get her back."

"Then I suggest you start with this. It came for you by floo earlier today."

_*Hermione*_

"The cater has arrived Ms. Granger. She's in your office." One of the staff informed me.

I nodded to the grounds team and briskly walked back to the castle, taking the shortcut through the library.

"Sorry I'm late. I was speaking with the groundskeeper about the Quodpot pitch. You must be Felicity, I'm Hermione." I shook the hand of the petite woman sitting in front of my desk.

Felicity had a square smile that showed a lot of teeth, golden blonde hair and playful brown eyes.

"Not a problem, I was simply question your fiancée about the wedding plans. If all goes well with this, I would hope you would consider me for the wedding reception."

"And as I was saying, we've only been engaged for a month; no wedding plans have been made yet."

I smile and nodded with his explanation. Felicity held up her hands, giving up.

"So for the International Magical Cooperation Summit, I was thinking we could do something different. Most of the guests coming will be foreign to this place, its ways and customs. They will see things they've never seen, hear things, smell things and taste things."

Felicity went on to explain she wanted all of the meetings and the two galas to feature popular foods among America.

"When my mother would prepare our holiday meals she used to say 'this…is as American as Apple Pie.' And when I was growing up, I never knew what she meant. So I asked her. She said the quote expressed the feeling that "America" wasn't just a place but something wholesome.' And that is what I want the meals to reflect."

Felicity didn't want the food to make our visitors miss home but rather show them the best things our home had to offer, to make them feel at home like we did.

"I love it. I just want to make some minor changes." I crossed out a couple of things off the menu and replace them with others before finally agreeing and signed the contracts.

"I am so glad that was the last meeting of the day. Have all the crisis's been adverted?" Erik asked, as he locked the door to my office.

I nodded and got out of my chair, watching as his eyes clouded over with lust. After I accepted his proposal, Erik and I made love right on the carpet of my living room. while we were just dating, he was respectful and sensitive when we made love.

But that was not the case this time. we couldn't get enough of each other.

He picked me up and placed me on the desk, his mouth crushed on mine leaving our tongue fighting for dominance. I undid his belt and reached into his boxers, stoking his cock. A shudder went down his back and I raked my nails along his shaft.

"Feeling bold babe?" he quivered.

I smiled like a minx and pulled off my jacket and un-tucked my shirt. His hands snaked under all of my articles and tugged at my nipples as he palmed my breasts. A slight moan escaped as he bit the area near my clavicle.

"I want you so badly." Erik moaned, just as someone began turning the doorknob.

A second later, a voice called out. "Ms. Granger, are you here?"

Erik and I quickly straighten our clothes before I waved my wand at the door. It opened silently and in walked Erik's father.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, I heard you and Erik just met with the caterer?" he asked, nodding in greeting to his son.

I took a seat and explained the menu we decided upon. Erik sat beside me and began running his hand up my thigh.

"The summit is next week so I want to ensure everything goes off without a hitch. Now all of the guests have responded. Has the hotel been made aware of the situation?"

"Yes, I spoke with them personally Father. The entire seventh floor had been blocked out for our guests and Hermione will deliver the welcome baskets the day before everyone is scheduled to arrive."

"I have also arranged for our guest to arrive by portkey. They will emerge in the forest near the Quodpot patch and be driven to the hotel from there. Monday will be the meet and greet gala, giving everyone a chance to introduce themselves to the other ambassadors and become familiar with their American representative."

"Well it sounds like you two have everything under control. There is just one thing. I received word from one of our Ambassadors, a Mr. Malfoy. He has requested to assist in throwing the Summit and has made a request for his representative."

"Father, I already spoke with you about this. As Mr. Malfoy and Hermione have history, it would be unfair for her to be his representative. That is why I assigned myself to him."

"Mr. Malfoy is willing to attend the Summit despite only being a governor for a couple of years and is offering to lessen the burden. He shall have the representative he wants." He father began in a stern voice.

"I have no problem using my history with Mr. Malfoy to gain his support for the school. That what the Summit is about, after all; facing those we know and don't know to foster friendships and supports."

Headmaster Graves nodded and pointed to me as if to say "See? She gets it."

I looked over at Erik. He wasn't fuming but the anger was clearly etched on his face.

"I know that this is exactly what you didn't want but your father was pretty adamant about me being Mr. Malfoy's representative and I'm certain he has already contacted him stating such." I said once Headmaster Graves left.

Erik sighed and asked me to be careful around him. "I remember him from my time at Hogwarts. He walked around with a sense of entitlement and looked down on those in other houses and people who he thought was beneath him. You were often on the receiving end of his torture and torments so you know how he was."

"Yes and I know how this may sound but he has changed. In that last year he was fair and just to everyone in the school. I'm sure that he hasn't gotten over me, which is why he requested me but I'm engaged and last I heard he was as well."

"Married but he stills holds a torch for you. Just tell him that I'll be around and I'll be keeping my eyes on him." he said, kissing my lips.

_*Draco*_

"So you want me to go to this Summit and convince her to come back with me? I'm still married and that is what broke us up in the first place."

Blaise shook his head. "What other option do you have? You said you want to get her back. in order for you to do that, you'll need to go to where she is. That's at the Summit. Now you've already requested her and now you need to make her see that while you are married, Astoria violated the marriage contract and your marriage will be ending soon. You know Hermione is a sucker for legal matter and if you tell her that that will at least get your foot in the door with her."

Blaise had a point. The stunt she pulled had to violate something in the wedding contract and I was determined to find it.

"So she purposely drugged you for the sole purpose of procreating, right?" Blaise asked, putting the papers down.

Blaise worked as an officer for the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol so he knew the law and was instrumental in drafting the marriage contract between Astoria and myself. If anyone could find a breach or a loophole, it would be him.

"Well the contract does state Astoria has to produce at least one legitimate living Malfoy heir within the first 5 years of marriage. Now her parents will try to argue she did fulfill this but as she lost the child at 5 weeks, before it was a fetus, it can't be considered a living child."

"That's good news right?"

"Yes but you're only 3 and a half years into your marriage. Technically she still has another year and a half to give birth. Now there is a bit of a silver lining to all this.

"Since she resulted to using a potion on you, I think we can assume she used one on herself. If she used a fertility potion that means she's unable to carry a child for whatever reason. If Astoria knew that she had, um, "problems down there" when she signed the contract, then it will be rendered null and void."

"So what now? I need to get out of this before I go to America next week. I need you to work on this now and get me out of this. The summit only last for two weeks but I will return after a month. I have some business I need to attend to. I want this resolved by then."

"I will do my best. Just know that it may not work. I'll have to convince her parents that she broke the contract and all of that is hanging on whether or not she took a fertility potion and knew she wouldn't be able to conceive without the use of magic."

I nodded and cleaned myself up before heading back home to prepare for the trip.

As soon as I arrived, I was greeted by Dara.

"Oh Master Malfoy, Dara is happy you are back. the lady has been so depressed and so mad. She takes it out on Dara." The small elf squeaked out.

I dusted the floo powder from the shoulder and inquired to Astoria's whereabouts.

"Missus is in the garden."

I nodded and headed passed my bags to Dara before instructing her to lay out clothes for my trip while I went to the garden.

When I got there, Astoria was sitting on a bench, crying. As soon as she caught sight of me, she shot up from her seat and ran to greet me.

"Draco you're finally home. I knew you would return!" she tried to hug me but I side-stepped her, choosing to listen to her plea.

"Darling, I'm sorry about our mix-up and the argument. Are you home for good finally?"

"It was hardly a mix up Astoria! You used a potion to dupe me into believing you were Hermione so I would have sex with you. So I took off, I needed some time to clear my head before I did something rash."

"And now?" she asked in a small voice.

"I have to attend an educational summit in America next week. I'll be gone a month so you shall remain here. When I return, we need to discuss our relationship and the future or lack thereof."


	4. First Meetings

Draco's Song: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato

Hermione's Song: Gravity by Sara Bareilles

Chapter Four – First Meetings

_*Hermione*_

I stood at the edge of the forest with the groundskeepers, dreading the moment when I would see him again.

_ "Who knows what state he'll be in? I'm sure he thinks he's clever, making a last minute request for me as if I was for hire." _I thought as the group of Veelas emerged, speaking in a heavy Bulgarian dialect. I stepped forward and pointed my wand at my throat, performing a translating spell.

"Welcome to America and the American Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry's Educational Summit. I hope the journey was pleasant. If you will follow your ambassador, Erik Graves to the Hotel, he will be able to answer all of your questions." I smiled, guiding them to the area where Erik was waiting.

"The last to arrive is the Hogwarts governor and British Ministry official. Will you be okay waiting for him by yourself?" Erik asked, worry written all over his face.

"Go, they should arrive in the next five minutes. If I have any problems I will send up red sparks and alert the Aurors."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Be careful around him. I will see you tomorrow." Erik reminded me before kissing me good night.

I returned it before heading back to the forest's edge, hoping Draco wouldn't cause any trouble.

Five minutes after the British Ministry official arrived, I decided to keep him waiting no longer and drove him to the hotel.

On the way, Stan Jorkins asked at least 50 questions about everything from the school to the hotel, about the car I was using, to which the answers were included in the information packets sent a month ago.

"Stan, is this your first time out of the Ministry?" I asked, taking in his young stature as a factor to his excitement and overwhelming curiosity.

He nodded vigorously and explained that he was always sheltered as a child and was encouraged to "…find a quiet desk job within the Ministry" by his parents.

"But my superior, he's a couple of years older than Dumbledore would be so they sent me instead. He told me to take lots of notes and question everything. I don't want to disappoint him; I don't think I'm cut out for anything else."

"I'm sure you will do a fine job, Stan but you were supposed to arrive with Mr. Malfoy. Did you not meet at the portkey site?"

Stan shook his head. "No, we did but when we landed, he apparated somewhere."

I nodded my head and smiled a bit. "He didn't want to see me." I felt triumph, only for a second.

Draco Malfoy loved to make an entrance. He was up to something.

_*Draco*_

When I awoke, I panicked for a second before realizing I was in America. I laid back down, a sexy smile on my face. I was here, away from Astoria, my marriage and the drama. After dropping the chatting, blundering official off in the woods, I apparated straight to the hotel; scaring a family when I materialized behind them.

I wasn't exactly looking my best and Hermione's first impression of me needed to be of the man she remembered.

Rolling over, I checked my schedule and saw I had to attend the brunch mixer before touring the grounds with the Headmaster and Headmistress; then a brief presentation as to everything that would be covered and discussed during the summit before the welcoming Gala where I would finally have some mandatory alone time with Hermione.

There were several things I needed to do before I could even consider seeing her, number one being shave the nasty five o'clock shadow I developed while wallowing.

After a shave, two hour workout and shower, I was ready. Dressing in my best suit, a brown number with a light lilac shirt sans tie and copper wing tips, I was ready to show America Draco Malfoy.

I locked up my room and headed down the hall, following a pair of Veelas and some love-struck idiot into the lift.

As the lift travelled to the lobby, the Veelas were batting their eyes and flipping their hair over their shoulders, loving the attention their follower was giving them. His mouth was held wide open, a dab of drool hanging out the corner.

I shook my head, wondering how certain males could always fall for their charm while others found themselves invulnerable to their charm.

When we reached the lobby, I brushed past the trio and walked straight out the door. According to the travelling instructions, despite being in a wizarding community, we were to keep the magic to a minimum as to not affect the wards.

_"All transportation will be provided by Hippogriff Taxi Company. Should you need a ride, simply hold out your wand." _I remembered reading.

Not a second after I pulled mine out of my pocket and held it in front of me did an intense yellow vehicle speed through traffic to greet me. I pulled my sunglasses out of my coat pocket and slipped them on my face as the door opened.

"Name and wand please?" the goblin snarled as I walked into the hall.

I pulled it out of my sleeve and handed it over, looking around for Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy. Surprised to see you here." Someone called out behind me.

I turned to see the one who stole my Hermione away to this place, Viktor Krum. He looked like I remembered, burly and rugged. His accent was gone, a more American one in its place.

"Why? I am a school governor and this is a gathering for school governors. I am however surprised to see you. I thought for certain you would be off somewhere pining and lusting after someone else's fiancée."

He sneered but followed me as I walked into the hall. Many of the governors were chatting animatedly with other members of the school staff and the ministry officials.

I straighten my tie and adjusted my jacket as Krum leaned in. "She's didn't even cry after we left. I doubt she's missed you or even thought of you." He chuckled darkly before walking towards the Veelas from the hotel.

I kept a lid on my temper but I had to wonder why he was so protective of her.

_"It's possible they were together. Maybe they still are."_

_ "_Hermione would never be with someone like him. He's too close a friend."

"Is everything okay Mr. Malfoy?" I heard the Headmaster's smooth voice ask.

"Not at all; I was simply looking for Ms. Granger. I was hoping to speak with her before the tour later this afternoon. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. There was a problem at the hotel and she went to assist. But I'm sure she'll be along. She and my son, Erik, are running the summit this year."

Once the afternoon's events were completed, everyone headed back to the hotel to prepare for the evening's festivities. The Welcoming Gala was a chance for the governors and ambassadors to mingle connect and become friends.

Which is exactly what I was counting on. I needed to not only reconnect with Hermione but to become close to her once more. She needed to know that despite our past, I wanted my future to be with her.

Taking one last look at myself, I walked into the Conservatory. I quickly found my table before checking to see if Hermione had arrived yet.

I circled half the building before finally setting eyes on her.

She looked even lovelier than I remembered; More gorgeous than she did in my dreams and sexier than she did in my most carnal fantasies.

Her curly brown hair looked even tamer in the up-do she had it styled in and the fuchsia strapless dress hugged her frame enhancing her shapely figure. Hermione's eyes even still held the same twinkle as it did before.

I stayed back for a bit and watched her interact with the governors from Durmstrang, laughing at something one of them said.

"She always could capture the attention of every man in the room." I thought as I watched her excuse herself to speak with the Headmistress as she walked past. Following at a distance, I waited until she finished before she left for the garden.

When she was finally alone, I stepped out of the shadows and cleared my throat before saying, "It's a beautiful event Mina."

"I was wondering when you would finally find me. I was surprised when you didn't arrive with Stan last night."

"The kid was nagging me. Besides I wanted to see you tonight for the first time when you would be relaxed and I could speak with you privately. I don't know if you've been keeping up with me but-"

"Ah, here you are. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Someone called out.

Hermione instantly perked up and went to greet him. With a kiss. On the lips.

"Darling we're being rude," he chuckled, breaking off the kiss as he caught the shocked look on my face.

"Draco, this is Erik Graves, my fiancé."

"Fiancé? You're engaged?"

Hermione nodded and held out her left hand to show off her engagement ring. It was a white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond. I guess it was to symbolize the love they shared or something sappy like that. It shone brightly in the wonderfully lit garden but not as bright as her.

She was engaged. To be married. Like I was. Only difference? Her marriage had a fighting chance of surviving.

"Draco Malfoy right?" he asked, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I nodded and shook his hand as he asked me to be respectful and keep an eye on her before kissing her once more before finally departing the garden.

Suddenly I couldn't get enough air and felt extremely lightheaded.

"When did it happen?" I asked, taking a seat on the bench.

"It's a fairly recent engagement if that's what you're asking. Erik and I didn't meet until I began teaching and dated about 6 months after that."

"_Engaged but only recently. There's still time." _ I thought.

Feeling a sense of renewal, I asked if she would walk with me to discuss the summit.

"I should have known you wouldn't read the packet I sent." She shook her head and took my hand, leading us further into the garden.

When I was certain we wouldn't be disturbed by anyone, I advanced on her until her back was against the hedges, leaving her no place to go.

"What-" Before she could say another word, I planted a kiss on her lips. I expected her to push me away instantly but much like she did when we were dating, she melting into me and returned the passion.

_*Hermione*_

My brain took a bit to register that Draco and I were no longer an item. It was always so easy for me to get swept up in him. But I needed to get out of his grasp and back to reality. The one where I was engaged, he was married and we were nothing.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" I shouted, pushing him away.

He stumbled for a second and looked hurt before getting a crossed look on his face.

"Are we back to that? You calling me by my last name? I thought we'd gotten past that. You use to call me Draco. I still Dragon and you're Mina, my Gryffindor Princess." He cried out.

"That was a long time ago. We're different people now." I explained, wanting to leave the secluded area we were in. Inhaling his scent wasn't doing me any good. It was the main thing that could always pull me in.

Still approaching me, he closed the gap between us and wrapped me in his arm. He nestled his head into my neck, pulling me into his orbit.

"Do you even know how much I've wanted this? How often I've dreamt of this, seeing you again? Holding you in my arms, even if it's just once more." He cried. Draco Malfoy was in my arms, crying actual tears.

"Draco, we can't. You know we can't."

"I don't care. I still love you Hermione. I never stopped and I came here wanting to tell you that." He sobbed before kissing me once more.

It was salty but a bit sweet.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't." I whispered five words that crushed the first person I ever loved.

I left his embrace, leaving him unaware of how hard it was for me to do it.


	5. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Draco's Song: Can't Stop by OneRepublic

Hermione's Song: A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter Five – Once Bitten, Twice Shy

_*Hermione*_

I left his embrace, leaving him unaware of how hard it was for me to do it. As I returned to the gala, I wiped away the tears and pasted a smile on my face.

"Everything okay with Draco? He didn't try anything right?" Erik asked as I approached our table.

I sniffled and shook my head no. "Draco only wanted to discuss some things about the business he started back home. You know legal matters and such."

"Things that could wait until the morning. Tonight I want to show you off." He winked before whisking me away to meet our foreign guests.

At the end of the night, I had danced and laughed with everyone. The Veelas caught the eyes of several males with their dancing and the females enjoyed the sight of their admirers trying to impress them.

While the guests apparated back to their hotel rooms, Erik and I said our goodnights.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I can help you relax." He whispered brazenly.

"We have an early morning tomorrow but this weekend I will be all yours." I promised before apparating home.

The second I walked in, I kicked off my heels and padded barefoot in the kitchen, grabbing some water before heading upstairs.

After changing into a simple tank top and shorts, I settled into bed and went over my notes for tomorrow's segment on international exchange program just as the doorbell rang.

I pushed everything aside and chuckled, figuring it was Erik, hoping I had changed my mind about him spending the night.

I guess Erik thought I was taking my time as he started pushing the doorbell more frequently.

"All right, I'm coming." I called out when the pounding started.

I looked through the peephole as a precaution, surprised that it was Draco on the other side of my door.

"Hermione, I know this is where you live and I know you're home. Can you please open the door? It's really important."

"What do you want Draco? It's late and I already said everything I needed to at the gala."

He let out a sigh and leaned against the door. "Hermione, right now I could really use a friend, please."

Against my better judgment I opened the door and allowed him to come in.

_*Draco*_

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked, noticing she was wearing her pajamas.

She shook her head no, pulling off her glasses and locking up. "We can talk in the living room."

I took a seat on the couch and wrung my hands, trying to find the best way to start.

"First off, I want you to know that I'm not telling you this because I want it to change things. I've been going through some things I simply need a friend who won't judge me or try to change my mind about my decisions."

She nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"After you left, Astoria and I got married and she became pregnant. But then she lost the child and it just brought up the memories of the child we were to have. I put off marrying her for so long but when she announced the pregnancy, I knew I would have to do the right thing."

"Draco, why are you telling me?" she spoke softly.

I nodded and chuckled, getting to the point.

"She knew that I wasn't over you, even after all this time. So one night a month ago, she gave me a potion that altered my reality and made it appear as if you had returned. It was polyjuice but something similar to it.

"She made sure I would believe it was you so I would sleep with her. When I learned the truth, I left and stayed with Blaise. I told him I want a divorce-"

"Draco, I hope you're not doing this for me. A divorce is very extreme and it'll be public. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

I jumped up from the couch, furious that she was doing exactly what I asked her not to.

"Hermione, don't you think I know all that. But how, tell me how, can I stay with someone who has to result to using magic to keep me. Why should I stay with someone I don't love? Would you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, avoiding my eyes. It was then I saw it. She didn't truly love her fiancé. She said yes for the same reason that I married Astoria. It was what was expected of us. I was expected to marry Astoria and she was expected to marry someone like Erik Graves.

"You know exactly what I'm asking Mina. Can you marry and speak the binding spell with Erik if you don't love him?"

Once again she avoided my eyes before feigning mad. "Who says I don't love him. You don't know if I do or if I don't."

I kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hands. "Then say it. Tell me that you love Erik and you want to marry him and I will stay married. Look me in the eye and tell me. Tell me that he's the one you want."

Holding my breath I waiting for her to tell me I was right.

_*Hermione*_

"Draco, I love Erik and I want to marry him." I said as even as possible. Being this close to him always shook me. But I held my ground and told him my answer.

He got to his feet and walked away from me, softly sobbing. I got off the couch and went to touch his shoulder. Draco jerked away from my touch, seriously hurt by my admission.

"You didn't look me in the eye." He whispered so low I had to strain to hear it.

"Yes I did. I don't know what more you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest with me Mina!" he shouted, turning around. Before I knew what was happening, Draco's lips were on mine once again.

"We can't," I murmured as his arm wrapped around her waist. "We aren't together anymore."

"Then tell me to stop. Tell me you haven't craved this since you saw me earlier tonight, even when I kissed you. I know you Mina. You and I both know that that cheap copy you're with now can never and will never be Me." he moaned against my neck, his hands sneaking under my shirt.

When he tweaked my nipples, he knew he had me. And I knew he was right. If I were to be honest with myself, I would have to admit that the first thing that attracted me to Erik was how much he resembled the Draco I fell in love with.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his lust filled eyes staring into mine.

_*Draco*_

Mina didn't answer so I took that as approval. I soundlessly picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, my lips never leaving hers.

I held her in my arms as I pushed all the papers from her bed to the floor. The fact that Mina didn't immediately stop me and rush to fix them made me want her that much more.

Gently placing her down, I held her gaze as I stripped off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt.

Her hand reached out to stroke the side of my face and I brushed at the side of her mouth with my thumb before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I never stopped loving you Mina." I whispered before pulling her shirt off to worship her bust with wet kisses. Her pert nipples craved attention and I was all too happy to oblige.

Her hands travelled south not to undo my jeans but to pull her shorts off. She kicked them off and I watched shocked that her hands stayed there, slightly teasing her pink mound.

I let out a groan and finally freed my cock from his clothed prison. Climbing off the bed only to pull them off along with my briefs, I licked my lips at the scene before me.

A moan escaped her beautiful lips as I pushed one of my slender fingers into her soaked opening. I laid some my weight on her, running my hand along her tight, capturing her lips again.

Picking up some speed, I brought her to the brink before removing my finger, leaving her frustrated. I did this two more times before pleading to allow her to finish.

"Dragon please; no more teasing." She begged, rubbing her thighs together to create some friction.

I slipped in and slowly rocked in her, pulling all the way out before slamming back into her. Mina slapped her hands on my back, her nails digging and clawing in pleasure.

As her walls clamped down on me, I picked up the pace and pulled her into my lap.

"Wrap your legs around. Hurry." I shouted, wanting her closer to me.

Mina did as I said as I readjusted her on my lap and threw her arms behind my neck, pumping in and out of her furiously. Feeling her release was near, she grinded her vagina on my cock, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

I tighten my grip and followed suit, holding her as she fell against me.

"You've been holding back on me Mina." I teased, laying back.

She traced the area around my nipple, letting out a chuckle before grabbing her wand and cleaning us off. Mina then smirked and grabbed my slightly flaccid dick, slowly stroking it to its full hardness.

"Ready again?" I asked when she climbed on top of me. Mina said nothing, choosing to use her body to speak instead. After rubbing the tip of my cock around her entrance, she eased herself down.

I rolled my hips upward, thrusting myself further into her. It wasn't long before mina really got into it. Her legs were spread wide and she was leaning slightly back, her hands holding onto my shoulder and she bounced faster and rougher. My hands tangled into her hair, holding her in place until the perfect moment when we exploded together.

_*Hermione*_

The morning after, as Draco lay on my chest, I became fully aware of what transpired between us last night.

"It was what you wanted. You were drunk and he didn't trick you. You wanted it." I told myself but it didn't ease the guilt I felt.

Erik was a wonderful guy and in some sense I did love him but no matter how wild our sex life was, he could never do what Draco did to me last night. Erik would never be able to create puddles just by looking at me. I would never feel the passion or close sense of intimacy with him that I did with Draco.

It would have to end.

I slipped out of his embrace and grabbed my robe, heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As I prepared my cup, I felt a pair of strong arms snake across my chest and fondle my breasts through the opening of my robe.

"I can't do this." I whispered, turning around to be greeted by the surprised face of my fiancé, Erik.

The coffee mug slipped from my hand, crashing to the floor.

"Can't do what?" he asked, perplexed.

"Oh, uh, I was up late last night and I'm just still not fully awake. When did you get here?"

"Just now. I came through the floo hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I guess I should have known you were already up." He tittered, waving his wand at the mess on the floor.

"Yeah, you know me, ever the early bird."

"Are you sure you're okay, Darling. You're a million miles away." He grabbed my shoulders, looking into my face.

I avoided his gaze, looking everywhere else. "I need to get ready. I have that presentation for the ministry I need to prepare for." I said hastily, running towards the steps.

Erik was right behind me, asking about a tie I knew was in my closet.

"It's somewhere in my closet. I can get it for you." I smiled, hoping he would turn around.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding one tie in your closet Hermione. Maybe you should lay off the coffee for today. You're very jittery." He kissed my cheek and brushed past me to my bedroom.

I kept waiting for the inevitable to happen but it never did. Erik was in and out in a few seconds, tie in hand.

"Hermione? Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

Nodding my head, I walked into my room to find my bed made and all my papers stacked neatly in a pile. It was as if last night didn't happen.

_*Draco*_

As my feet landed softly on the carpet of my hotel room, I let out a string of curses. A perfect night had to be ruined by the arrival of her fiancé. I wanted to wait to see if she would tell him it was over but when I heard them coming up the stairs and how desperate she was to stop him, I knew it wouldn't happen then.

Rather than lose my temper like I usually would, I just formulated a plan that would force her to speak with me and admit to the truth that became apparent last night.

Before getting in the shower I rearranged my schedule for the day and sent word to the Headmaster, requesting Mina's schedule.

"She has the Ministry meeting then I believe she was planning on sitting in on Erik's lecture about possible summer internships in other ministry offices."

"Thank you Headmaster. Can you inform her I will need her assistant with the important business transaction we spoke of?" I asked, remaining cryptic. I didn't know if he was alone or not and didn't want to reveal too much if the deal fell through.

"Of course. Shall I see you at our table for dinner tonight? You promised me at least one evening of picking your brain."

After promising I would, I quickly showered and shaved before picking out the perfect suit for the day.

When I returned from my closet, there was my Mina, standing in my room, looking ready for a day at the office in her dark grey skirt suit and a bright purple shirt.

"You left this morning." She said.

I nodded and explained why I did. "You couldn't expect me to sit there and listen to the two of you. Not after last night."

She casted her gaze downward to hide the blush of embarrassment and defeat. Then she stiffened her face and became serious once more

"We can't do that again, ever."

I scoffed. Part of me knew that that was why she was here but a small piece of my heart was hoping she would choose me.

"Why should we? I know you love it. You spend the entire night in my arms and when you woke this morning, you didn't tell me to leave as soon as you woke," I stated, walking towards her.

"And I'm quite sure if he hadn't shown up; we would have continued what began last night." I whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss along her neck.

A slight shudder went down her spine as I continued.

"You know why. I'm engaged and you're married. We can't do this." She pleaded but made no effort to stop me until I began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Then what do you call last night?"

She lifted her head and looked me right in the eye and said, "A mistake."

I backed away, my heart slowly deflating when she added, "But I don't regret it. It was one I needed to make."

"If you don't regret it then just be with me. Mina I know last night wasn't a mistake. It was what was meant to happened. You belong with me and me with you. We both know that's how our story ends. With us together."

"And what about Astoria and Erik? Have you considered what our betrayal will do to them?" she argued back.

I shook my head. Even when it came down to her own happiness, she still put the feelings of others first. I told her what I honestly thought of Astoria and what she could do with the rings I've given her and explained that Erik deserved someone who loved him whole-heartedly.

"I could love him that way." she spat back at me but it wasn't convincing enough.

I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair. "Mina, have you even considered the binding spell on the ring you wear. If your heart was true to him, last night wouldn't have happened."

She said nothing but I knew that she knew I was right. In the wizarding world, when one became engaged, a binding spell is placed on the engagement ring. It was created as a failsafe, in the event a witch was to have second thoughts. But if the wearer's heart wasn't invested in the relationship, then the ring was nothing more than a cheap piece of jewelry.

"I guess that's why I can't take this off." She chuckled, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal she was still wearing her flesh necklace.

"I always hoped that you would still have it. Before I gave it back to you in the astronomy tower, I charmed it with a binding spell. It would only be removed if you no longer loved me. I saw it the night at the gala and knew."

"So you put me through all this just to get me to admit to something you already knew." She scoffed, slapping my chest.

I chuckled, glad to take whatever she wanted dish out. I finally had her back and nothing was going to get in the way of our future together this time.

_*Hermione*_

"So what are we going to do about Erik and Astoria? We have to deal with them before we can progress further." I pointed out while he dressed in a dark burgundy suit and black shirt.

"Besides you, Blaise is the only other person I know who knows wizarding law like the back of his hand. I have him looking over the contracts to discover if Astoria broke it with her little stunt. How you choose to tell Erik is entirely up to you. Just don't wait too long." He warned.

"I promise once the summit is over, I will tell him. In the meantime, last night can't happen again until you are no longer married and I am no longer engaged. While I am escorting you around the campus, we are to be cordial and nothing more. We need everyone to believe that nothing is going on between us."

Draco came out of the bathroom, a distasteful look on his face. "This is a lot that you're asking of me, Mina. You want me to sit around and keep my mouth shut and my hands off you while he parades you around for the rest of the week."

I crossed my arms and pointed out it was the same thing he was asking of me some years ago. "Only difference, I'm simply asking for a few days not a whole year like you asked of me. It'll just be for a few more days. I promise. Once the summit has ended, I will tell him."


	6. Breaking the Rules

Song: A Perfect Day by The Constellations

Chapter Six – Breaking the Rules

_*Blaise*_

One of great things about writing the Malfoy Marriage contract was I knew it inside and outside after only looking over twice since their wedding.

After pouring over it day and night, I deduced that I would have to speak with Astoria and find out exactly what happened that night. Get her to admit she used a fertility potion to assist in the conception of an heir.

It wouldn't be an easy task but I was confident I would be able to get her to admit the truth if she believed I was trying to help her keep Draco.

Sometime later I apparated over, using the kitchen entrance like always. Dara was there, muttering to herself while the rest of the elves flitted around the kitchen preparing food.

"Master Zabini, the master not here." Dara greeted me in her squeaky voice.

"I know. I'm here to speak with Astoria."

Dara's face looked worried as the little elf pulled me aside, speaking in a hushed tone. Most elves knew not to speak ill of their masters out of fear of receiving clothes but Dara was different. In front of her, she kept up the façade but she hated Astoria and made it known in private, never addressing her as the rightful lady of the house; always calling her Ms. Greengrass.

"Ms. Greengrass is crying a lot. Walking the halls late at night, rubs her belly. She believes it to be swollen with a child but I've seen the blood more times than one." Dara commented before walking back to prepare the rest of the meal.

So she's lost more than just the one child. Something had to be wrong. I changed up my tactic a bit before searching for Astoria, finally finding her in the nursery.

"I think green is such a tranquil color. Perfect for a true Malfoy heir, don't you think?" she waved her wand, changing the white walls to Slytherin green.

"You know Draco stayed with me, after that night. It took him a while before he spoke but he told me what happened. What you did to him. What you had to do to convince him to bed you."

Astoria took offense to what I said and shouted at me. "I didn't do anything to him! I AM HIS WIFE! I shouldn't have to resort to magic to make him want to spend the night with me."

"And I agree. Draco should have given up on Granger the day you two married. He stood in front of all those people and spoke the vows. He has to remain faithful to you. What he's doing to you isn't right. You deserve so much better from him."

She chuckled and waved her wand at the furniture, assembling it.

"Why are you here, Blaise? Speaking ill against your best mate. I'm not stupid. I know you're up to something."

I shrugged and told her my version of the truth. "Draco wants a divorce. He believes that he can convince granger to return to London with him. He's already bought her a ring. He wants to marry her Astoria. He's planning on kicking you and your child out in the cold while he lavishes a mudblood mistress with the Malfoy wealth.

"While he's gone, he's tasked me with finding some kind of proof that you violated the marriage contract so the divorce can be finished quickly. I'm coming to you as a friend, giving you the heads up so you can be prepared when he returns."

"So he wants to marry that mudblood and live happily ever after? Draco and I have been pledged to each other since birth. He has always been mine. That whore will never be anything more than that. Nothing more than just a common whore. Never his wife! And I…" that was the last thing she said before falling to the floor.

_*Draco*_

I sat in the back of the classroom, listening to Mina discuss the reinstitution of the International Magical Exchange Program.

"It used to be any student in their 5th year could sign up for the program. What I am suggesting is pick the 6 students that are top of their class after their 6th year. Allow them all to spend their entire seventh year studying the subject of magic in other schools through the eyes of other wizards and other professors."

"And how do you propose we deal with this. They are many aspects we need to look into, the main one being where are the students going to live? The schools celebrate holidays at various times and different things are taught. And of course there's the language barrier."

The Japanese Ministry official wasn't going easy on his questioning. He was an old school type of guy; he didn't believe women should be involved in politics or government.

But Hermione was more than prepared for his questioning. She passed out handbooks, devised from the notes she had on her bed.

In them, everything was outlined. Where the students would stay, several language spells and even a thoroughly outline prep course the students would attend during the summer to ensure they would know exactly what all the other schools were learning and what would be expecting of them at every turn.

Every problem that had, every concern was quickly squashed by her. Not only did she do her homework but she made sure the parents wouldn't have to pay any additional cost.

"I'm sure you all know my friend in the back. If not then, allow me to introduce Mr. Draco Malfoy." She gestured to me.

I got on my feet and took a small bow as she explained who I was officially and the nature of my company.

"Before the Summit began I spoke with Mr. Malfoy about my concerns for this program and he graciously offered to sponsor all the efforts."

Outside of some light murmurs, everyone agreed they would take it back to their school officials and put it to a vote before the summit ended.

With her official business wrapped up, I finally had Hermione all to myself.

"I need you to come with me somewhere. I could use you on this business deal I'm looking into." I told her, saying nothing else.

Outside of Headmaster Graves, no one knew I was considering expanding The Granger Foundation to America. I wanted to be closer to her and the best way to do it would be by setting up a subsidiary of my company here and have Hermione run it while I finished up the personal business with Astoria.

_*Hermione*_

"So what exactly is this place going to be, Draco?" I asked looked around at the concrete structure.

He said nothing but smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me towards another part of the building. Draco explained he wanted this to be the America offices of his company.

"I want this to be ours, exactly like we planned. I started the one in London but this will be ours; the two of us running it together."

"I don't know what to say. I…is this what you've been up to when I don't see you?"

"Yes; I was a fool when I didn't follow you all those years ago. You said, 'America is a place where we can start over. And I want to start over. Just leave the past in the past and start anew." He smiled.

Draco asked me once more if this was what I wanted. There was no hesitation when I told him yes. An even wider smile broke out on his face and he pulled me in for a hug, kissing every inch of my face before getting down to business.

He wanted the crews in place and working on the plans as soon as possible and have the groundbreaking announcement directly after. Draco promised not to leave until building construction was underway and the press knew of the new business venture.

"I know you'll have to return soon, if just to keep up appearances with the other company and until your divorce is finalized but what are you going to do about the running of the London offices?"

"Blaise will run them for me. He is the only person I trust enough. He'll act as my proxy and I'll return every month or so for the meeting with the board and for the unveiling of any new products."

"That seems like a lot of work. Why not appoint someone as a proxy here, give them a small charge and a voice on the board but you will have overall control."

"And I take it you have someone already in mind?" he asked as we rode back to my home.

"Yes, Erik. I know you have you have your personal issues with him but you know it makes perfect sense business wise. Who else to run the company than someone who has such a large foothold in a school, just like you."

"And what makes you think he will say yes? Because his ex-fiancée is asking?"

"No, because he sees things the same way you do. He wants what's best for the school and needs some help getting there. This offers him the chance to make something of himself and actually work for it, something he desperately wants to do."

I could see Draco was mulling it over while I paid the driver. He knew that I was right, it made perfect sense. He just didn't want to let me have his support that easily.

"Fine, bring it up to him over dinner tonight. Headmaster Graves was nice enough to offer me a seat at his table. We can discuss it there. And maybe with us discussing business, he'll keep his hands off you." he growled, pulling me closer to him.

I welcomed his touch, craving his lips when we were interrupted by a floo call from Erik.

"How does he always know when to interrupt us?" Draco snarled before heading into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Erik, is everything okay?"

"It is now. I thought you and I were going to lunch after you sat in on my lecture. But my father said you had some business with Draco?"

"Oh, yes darling. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Draco wanted my thoughts on a new project he will be undertaking here in the next few weeks. It's actually quite brilliant. He wants to discuss it tonight with you and your father tonight at dinner."

"Well, just be careful Hermione. I know you think everyone deserves a second chance but maybe he shouldn't be one of those you offer redemption."

I nodded and blew him a kiss goodbye. Draco returned, his head hung a little low.

"Please don't let what Erik said get to you, Dragon."

But I knew it had. He shook his head and stated that Erik was right.

"He's right Mina. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Hell sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you. The other night, with how easily you forgave me, I had to wonder if it was simply a pity fuck. And now, you're willing to uproot your life once more to be with me. Why?" he asked, catching me off guard.

He looked right at me and asked me again why I had forgiven him.

"Because I love you Draco. If I still didn't, I wouldn't be holding on to this," I explained holding out my necklace.

"But mostly because I saw something within you that day on the train. I don't care if your father did feed you the lines, you were sincere. You sincerely cared for me and gave me time to see that you truly were changed. Despite the mistakes you made, you changed. And I like to think I had a small part in that."

As tears slowly fell from his eyes, I went on to say what I saw. "During our 7th year, I saw what Dumbledore saw. That you were a just a boy, one who, made all the wrong choices out of fear and wanted a chance to make the decisions you wish you had the strength to make before. You proved to me that you were deserving of my forgiveness and my love and you never lost it Draco. Even when I hated you, I still carried you with me in my heart.

_*Blaise*_

After Astoria fainted, I apparated us to St. Mungo's. I had a friend there that could help me determine whether the tides would turn in Draco's favor.

He walked out and gestured for me to follow him to the longue.

When we entered, he casted a soundless spell on the room so those outside wouldn't hear us and locked the door.

"I know who she is and who she's married to. But what you're asking from me? It's not because you want her or anything right?"

I shook my head and explained Draco's situation in as few words as possible. Alex let out a sigh of relief before delivering the news.

"Your hunch was right. Astoria Malfoy is physically incapable of carry a child. When she was 8, parents brought her in for excessive hemorrhaging and violent cramps. Doctor diagnosed it as a hormonal imbalance and administered medicine to treat the problem to be followed up every month."

Alex went on to explain she been receiving treatments regularly up until the time of Christmas a few years ago. At her request, the doctor changed the medicine to repair her damaged uterus and she began taking a potion that would mimic the symptoms of a pregnancy.

"Huh, that's weird. I don't believe this."

"What?"

"The potion she had her doctor administer, both of them were couriered by Draco's father. He had to have brewed them himself and brought them in." He explained before passing the file to me to read.

"So not only has Astoria violated her marriage contract, she had help from Draco's father in hiding it? Do you know if she was treated for the miscarriage here?"

"Which one?" he asked seriously.

"Astoria's only had one miscarriage. Draco would have known if she had more than one." I said but I knew I was wrong.

Alex leaned over and pointed out a small note in her file. She didn't lose just one child. In the span of their marriage, Astoria had lost 5 children. But I didn't understand how the number was possible when Draco claimed to only have slept with her possibly three times. I looked to Alex for the answer.

"It's possible Mr. Malfoy brewed a potion that contained his son's seed and injected it into her. On all the files, she listed him, not Draco as her contact. This is why I was hoping you weren't involved with her. Seems like she is willing to go to any length to get pregnant and keep her woman problems a secret."

After asking Alex for a copy of the file, I returned to Astoria's room where a nurse was commenting on the nature of the child she was currently carrying.

"This one seems strong but I still recommend you take it easy. Bed rest and no strenuous task. A small 15 minute walk everyday but no more. I would refrain from apparating, or using floo to travel."

Astoria nodded and beamed as she said, "Guess you'll have to call Draco back home. I'll need him now more than ever."

"As you wish, Astoria." I said, leaving the room to allow her some privacy while she dressed.

I sent my patronus to him, saying nothing to alarm him but enough so he would know we would need to speak, very soon.

My fox patronus took off just as Astoria came out the room, ready to return to the manor.

"So I guess you'll make sure word gets back to Draco that I have not committed any transgressions worthy of breaking our contract? And that this child needs him?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Of course. I've already sent my patronus to him, telling him such. I told you Astoria. I am on your side, and I want exactly what you want. For Draco to return to you, sans Granger. For you to be his wife and for him to keep the promises he has made to you on your wedding day."

She nodded and smiled allowing me to guide her out the hospital and into the bright sunshine.

_*Draco*_

Throughout dinner Hermione and I kept stealing glances at each other from opposite sides of the table. She was seated next to Erik, as our plan required her to keep up the appearance of a happily engaged woman. Erik sat next to his father who sat next to his wife, who was seated next to me.

The rest of the table was made up of other governors and school officials.

After the first and main course had been served, I brought up the business Hermione and I discussed. Many of the governors were excited about the idea along with Headmistress Graves.

"Allow me to get this straight," Erik stated, clearing his throat. "You are asking me to be the CEO of the American branch of your foundation to assist the school and in return you receive…nothing?"

"It's not exactly nothing. It will be my name, well mine and Hermione's name that will be out there. But you will be the face of the American portion of it. I plan to do the same thing with all the other schools in the coming years, once business relationships have been established."

"Precisely my point, Mr. Malfoy. You have no business with this school. You will return home in the coming days and the responsibilities fall unto me. I guess what I am trying to say is, why should I say yes?"

I chuckled and took a sip of my drink, shooting Hermione a look atop it.

"Because, I trust him. And everyone here seems to believe it to be a good idea. Think long term what this will mean for the school and the future generations that will attend. Every year more and more students will be attending, and having a company like this can be another possible career choice for those who have no desire to go into ministry or healing fields."

Erik's face softened as he bore into Hermione's eyes. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips before turning back to face me.

"My fiancée has a mind for this, as you can all clearly see. I know nothing of business but if you are willing to teach, then I am willing to learn. You have yourself a CEO, Mr. Malfoy." He leaned across the table to shake my hand.

I grabbed his and shook it vigorously and tight before releasing it.

"I was planning on remaining here for a few more weeks, in the hope that Hermione would take on the task but it was at her urging that I chose you. She seems to believe you will be a better fit. I may have to assign her a position on the board if she continues to supply me with such smart decisions." I nodded my glass in her direction.

Hermione smiled politely and said nothing but that was enough for me. She had already agreed to a position on the board earlier before we sealed the deal with a light afternoon bedroom session.

**AN: A lot of the reviews I've received were about Draco finding out what his father and Astoria did. So now that Blaise knows the truth, and Draco will soon learn it, how do you think things should be handled? Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Making Plans

**AN: Happy Holidays my Lovelies. As promised here is the next chapter. I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of the year but I assure you I will be back in front of the computer pounding out more stories for you come the New Year.**

AN: This chapter will finally reveal what really happened the night Hermione and Draco broke up for good. {Chapter 29 of Begin Again}

Song: Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

**Chapter Seven – Making Plans**

_***Draco***_

Dinner that night was tortuous. After convincing Erik to take my generous offer, he spent the remainder of dinner parading Hermione around and dancing with her. Every chance she could, her eyes found mine.

My mood wasn't completely destroyed. For tonight would be yet another night I would spend with Mina in my arms. Her place was out of the question as Erik often popped over unannounced and putting up wards against him would alert him to a problem.

So before coming to dinner, Mina dropped off a bag at my hotel room with enough clothes to last for the remainder of the week. Hermione was keeping true to her word. Every chance I asked, she reiterated her promise to break off her engagement and move back to London with me.

After receiving Blaise's patronus message, I began constructing a list of things I needed taken care of before we returned. The first two I would have my secretary Haley Williams take care of while the rest would have to be handled personally. Thinking of the future with Mina, I checked the clock, surprised it was already after 10. I pulled out the note she slipped in my pocket earlier, stating the time she would arrive.

9:45.

As not to raise any suspicion, I took my leave at 9 while Hermione was still being whisked around the dance floor by Erik. When dinner was over, she would convince him she was too tired for company but all him to escort her home before apparating here.

A shrill ringing sound shocking me out of my thoughts. I dropped the pen and paper I was using on the bed and answered the muggle contraption called a telephone and listened as the front desk informed me of a visitor

"She says her name is Mina Malfoy? Were you expecting her sir?"

"Yes, please send her up right away."

I repositioned the phone on its base and waved my wand at the messy piles of clothing strewn all over the place.

A second later I heard a sharp knock on my door. "It's open." I called out from the bed. She quickly slipped in, removing the glamour she placed on herself.

"Mina Malfoy?" I smirked at her.

"I knew you would like it, me using you name and all." She explained, slipping out of her shoes and grabbing her pajamas from her bag.

As she headed into the bathroom to change, I cleared my throat. I didn't care what our situation was, in private; I wanted our actions to reflect the desires of our hearts.

But she didn't reply, continuing into the bathroom. I was prepared to say something when I heard the shower turn on.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried?" I shouted.

"Erik didn't want to take no for an answer. He thought I was sick and then demanded an explanation as to why I was avoiding him. We got into a fight."

"I'm certain my name was mentioned somewhere in there."

Over the sounds of the water, Hermione called out, "he thinks you have some ulterior motive and it has something to do with him running the business here."

I chuckled and checked my messages. Blaise had left four messages for me with the hotel, all of which were marked urgent. I informed Hermione I would return shortly before heading into the floo network room.

Most floo networks connected fireplaces to others within a certain range which is why most wizards who were of age apparated to places outside of their network range. But intercontinental floo travel was something we had yet to see as a necessity so one could only use head-only transport to speak with friends and family in other countries.

I informed the floo operator of Blaise's information before bribing him to leave so I could have some privacy.

"Draco, man where have you been? Didn't you get my patronus?" he asked as his head formed in the fire.

"I had some business here to take care of after Mina and I visited the new company site. Please tell me you have found something. She's breaking it off with her fiancée this weekend and I don't want it to be for naught?"

Not getting caught up on the news of Hermione being engaged and calling it off for me, Blaise launched right into the results of his investigation.

"I was right and I already confirmed it with someone at St. Mungo's. Astoria can't carry children. She has some kind of chemical imbalance that damaged her uterus. It's been that way since she was 8 years old."

"Well, that's good news for me but I don't understand why that warranted several messages."

Blaise's face looked uneasy and even greener if it was possible. He had bad news.

"Tell me. I want to know."

"Astoria has miscarried 5 times since you two have been married. Dara mentioned it first then it was noted in her file, it looks like as the number increased, the period of time in which she was pregnant decreased. The last child only survived 9 weeks. And there's something else."

Blaise stopped speaking, trying to find the best way to break the news to me.

"Just tell me. It isn't enough to know that I lost 5 children and that my wife lied to me. There had to be more. So just tell me." I said bitterly.

Blaise sucked in a breath and spat the news out in one breath.

"Your father knew about her condition and helped her lie about the first pregnancy she claimed happened that night at Hogwarts."

I racked my brain trying to recall the night.

It was the night right after Christmas break. For so many nights after it happened I ran through the events trying to sort through it. Hermione had left to clear her head after the argument and I went to my room, unpacking my trunk. I tried reading but I couldn't focus on the words so I took a sleeping potion and lay down to take a nap, choosing to wait until she returned.

Then I remembered waking up some time later when she returned and Astoria was sitting on the bed, saying she only wanted to talk.

But never once did I consider how she got into my room, let alone the Head Dorm. I did find it odd, that I was dressed in my pajamas. I remembered grabbing the shirt I had worn earlier in the day off the floor.

When Hermione accused me of sleeping with Astoria I denied it but then began thinking that maybe I had let her in and sought comfort from her but couldn't remember because of the potion.

Now it was clear. I did nothing wrong except try to convince Hermione to be my mistress while I did the honorable thing and respect my agreement with my father. But he knew if I discovered Astoria was with child, I would break any promises I made to Hermione and do what was right by Astoria. She was right. I was a pawn in their sadistic game of chess. The jester in their court. And I played the role perfectly.

"Blaise, file the documents necessary to dissolve my marriage to Astoria. Make sure you cite everything you told me about Astoria and my father. Then draft a press release announcing the newest member of the board and the company here. I'll be back sooner than I thought."

_***Hermione***_

After cleansing myself of Erik's cologne and touch, I dressed in my short sleeve pajama top and matching shorts. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before returning to the room, discovering Draco was no longer there.

I looked around to see if he left a note when I discovered a notepad on the bed. It was a list of things Draco wanted to take care of when we returned to London. I pushed it aside and looked at the table, noticing it was covered with papers from the R&D department.

Draco's team was trying to devise a way to make two common muggle inventions, the cellphone and tablets into wizard friendly ones. There were plenty of notes on how they worked and the inner mechanisms of both machines and blue prints but he couldn't figure out how to substitute electricity as it wasn't needed in the wizarding world.

Grabbing some paper, I drew out a detailed diagram of how electricity worked in the muggle world before figuring out the perfect solution.

I was so excited and absorbed in the idea that I hadn't known Draco had returned until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Trying to impress the boss already?" he joked but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was off about him.

"Where did you go?"

Draco let out a defeated sigh and took a seat on the bed. "Blaise, he found out how to prove Astoria violated our marriage contract. He's going to file the papers tomorrow."

I got out of the chair and stood in front of him.

"Well that's good. That's what you wanted." I said.

He shook his head but there was more. Something else was discovered. He avoided my face, looking at the floor.

"Tell me Draco." I begged.

Draco stood up and pulled me into him, begging for my forgiveness. I was left confused and waiting for an explanation while he calmed down.

"You were right. About it all. My father, Astoria. Everything that happened that night was because they wanted it to. I lost you and married Astoria because it was what my father wanted."

I shook my head, still not understanding it. Draco had to sit me down and explain everything Blaise had learned. When he finished, I felt hurt and foolish. Lucius plotted and pitted Draco and I against each other to achieve what he wanted.

I spent so much time hating Draco and regretting giving him a chance only to learn it wasn't his fault. My instincts about Lucius were right, like they always had been. Although he hadn't lied about what started our relationship, he omitted the rest of the truth behind his actions.

He urged Draco back to Hogwarts for Astoria as well as prove to the wizarding world that he had changed. He wanted him to become my friend but Astoria was always the prize at the end of the maze.

Draco had begged for my forgiveness but never had I asked for his. We were both equally wrong in this. Though no fault of our own, we were still wrong.

"Draco, I am so sorry that this has happened to us. I'm sorry that I let your father manipulate us and that I didn't trust you or my heart to tell me what was the right thing to do. You spent so much time, proving to me that you had changed and I believed it. But when things got rough, I chose to believe the words and actions of others over you.

"I promise I will make it up to you somehow but please can you accept my apology and give me your forgiveness?" I bore into his eyes.

"Mina, I've already forgiven you. You need not ask," He murmured as he placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you Mina."

"And I you, Dragon." I replied, wrapping my hands around his neck.

_***Draco***_

Needing something distract me, I asked Hermione what she was working on before I came in. She composed herself before grabbing the papers off the table. As she laid them out on the bed, she explained the theory she came up with. The first paper she held up was a diagram of how electricity worked in the muggle world.

"I was looking to see if you left a note explaining where you were when I figured out the solution to the problem with the phones and tablets.

"Electricity is a power that is generated at a power plant which is like a big building where muggles use something like coal, or water to create the electricity. Once the electricity is generated, it is transported using wires to a transformer where it's stored until it's needed. From there it travels on more wires and then is routed through a transmission tower, reaching the generator in a neighborhood, then along the wires that connect to a house."

"Yeah, I remember that from Muggle Studies. That's as far as I got."

Hermione shook her head and provided the solution that was staring me in the face the entire time. The wires were the main thing that connected the electricity needed to power something directly from the source, no matter where the source was.

"Create something similar to the wires found in electronic chargers and embed it in into a wand. Then all one would need to do is tap the battery in the device and the battery can absorb the magic within the wand and power the device for a set amount of time, much like the muggle devices."

"Yeah, I can have the team try implanting the wire into other properties and ingredients used within a normal wand. Then once we find the best conductor, we can create smaller wands, whose only function is to charge the battery. Make them easily distinguishable from their regular wand and sell them along with the phone."

"You could even give the, a secondary function and allow them to not only charge the tablets but also be used like a quill to write on the tablet screen."

"You're brilliant Mina. You truly are."

After making a few adjustments to the plans, Hermione and I not only had the blueprint for the charging wand but worked out the design of both items and created a function that allowed the tablet to record lectures while the student was taking notes.

"So what happens now?" She asked, placing her head on my chest. I knew she was talking about our plans for the future. Regardless of what I learned, I still wanted to return to home with her by my side.

"This is doesn't change anything. We go to London like we said. I sign whatever I need to divorce Astoria and then after the waiting period is over, we get married. We run the company and never allow others to come between us ever again."

"You make it sound so easy Draco. What about this?" She asked, pointing to the first item on the list I devised earlier.

_ "'Find a new place for Mina to live and make arrangements for furniture move.'_ I want to find a safe place for you to stay while I deal with this nasty business with Astoria and my father. I didn't think it would be right to ask you to move into the manor with all that has gone on there. But once we are married, I will have a home built for us. One that will be full of happy memories. And I have Blaise devising a press release announcing you as the newest board member and with what I saw you do tonight, I'll amend it to declare you as the Head of the R&D department.

"I'm glad that you respect me but what about Astoria and your father? What are we going to do about them?"

I shook my head no. The old me would have devised some sort of punishment for them; a cruel payback but I realized that if I did, it would make me just like them. I worked so hard to become nothing like my father and that was path I wanted to continue on.

"We do nothing. Let's let them continue to think they succeed and that we are none the wiser. You and I will take the high road on this." I said, preparing for a speech from her about taking the high road or something similar

"Seriously? Did my ears deceive me? Is Draco Malfoy seriously suggesting allowing someone to go unpunished for the injustice they did him?" she twisted to look at my face.

When she saw that I was serious, she gave me a soft smile and commented me on my decision.

The rest of the evening was spent figuring out the future. Using her laptop, we searched for a flat to rent near the company. I picked out a few that I liked, jotting down the contact information for my assistant.

Around the time we were looking at flat number eight, Hermione fall asleep. I closed her computer and place it on my night table before turning out the lights. She nestled in closer to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

Despite the years that had passed, Hermione's sleep habits hadn't changed. The spot underneath my shoulder, over my heart was her spot. Whenever we slept together, she would always lay there, the rhythm of my heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**AN: So what do we think of Draco's decision to not retaliate against his father and Astoria.**


	8. Beginning Anew

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday and plenty of delectable foods. As promised, here is the next installment of Begin Again. It's is a bit short but I needed this to be a bit of fluffy filler before getting into the more meatier parts in Chapter Nine.**

**Hermione's Song: Too Close by Alex Clare**

**Chapter Eight – Beginning Anew**

_***Hermione***_

When the end of the week arrived, I was left feeling a bit melancholy. Moving to America and becoming a professor gave me the chance to start over and inspire the next generations of witches and wizards and I would miss it. But I was excited to make up for lost time by continuing my life with Draco and my new position at the company I helped form.

But before I could, there were a couple of things I needed to do first, neither of them easy tasks by any means. My first stop was resigning from my position as governor on the school board.

"Headmistress Graves, I wanted to start our meeting off by expressing my gratitude for the opportunity I was afforded as a professor and in my brief stint as a School Governor. Unfortunately I am here to tender my resignation as Mr. Malfoy has offered me the position of Head of Research and Development at the home office of The Granger Foundation to which I accepted." I explained.

I chose to speak with Miranda rather than her husband, making the mistake in believing she would be understanding and sympathy to my personal reasons.

"Let's cut the pleasantries shall we. Despite your efforts, I figured after the dinner the other night that there was something was going on between Mr. Malfoy and yourself. The way you would occasionally glance at him wasn't unnoticed. Then he couldn't take his eyes off you when you were dancing with Erik, shooting glares in his directions whenever his hands hung a little too low on your hips. I appreciate your honesty but I am grateful that Erik is not marrying a traitorous witch like yourself.

"I will have you know that my decision to take the job has nothing to do with my feelings for either man. I chose Erik for the wrong reason and now I am trying to correct the mistake. I accepted the position as it is a more fulfilling position, one where my vast knowledge of Wizardry and Muggle studies can be put to a productive use. You can either accept my resignation or not but I will not have you pass judgment when I know you aren't as moral as you claim to be."

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Ms. Granger?" she admonished.

"I know that William isn't Erik's father and so does Erik. Which means while you were engaged you slept with someone else and allowed William to believe he fathered a child out of wedlock." I snapped, leaving her stunned.

After some time she asked in a small voice, "Are you planning on using this information against me, Ms. Granger?"

I shook my head no as I gather my things and walked towards the door. "It's just something for you to keep in mind when judging others."

After my meeting with Headmistress Graves, I apparated home to pack and shrink the items I would be taking with me to London. Draco was at the hotel, handling some business of his own so I would have complete privacy for a few hours.

Packing didn't take very long as most of the furniture belonged to the owner of the house. The most difficult part of packing came when I got to my bedroom.

Everywhere I looked I could find a memento that symbolized some part of my relationship with Erik. Just because gifts, cards celebrating birthdays and anniversaries; things that no longer held any value for me. I grabbed a box and began placing everything that reminded me of him into it, every photo of us together, the blanket we shared whenever we watched a movie and the ring.

When I was finished, the only memory of the relationship was the pale two-toned skin color from the finger the ring once resided. As I stared at the box, I began feeling a bit morose that I was so eager to let go of someone who once made me happy.

"He may have been what you needed then but not what you need now. Now you need someone you will love in the same capacity that loves you." I told myself.

But even as I said it, I couldn't help but feel like I was taking enjoyment in the heartbreak that would soon be his.

Once the entire place was packed up, I began bringing boxes down to the living room. While bringing the last ones down the stairs, I heard the familiar pop of apparition and a voice calling out for me. Summoning a bit of courage I remembered the advice Draco offered me this morning when we departed.

_"Look down at your finger where the ring used to be. If you truly were destined to be with Erik, then his ring would still be residing on your finger. The discoloration should serve as a reminder that you're doing the right thing Mina."_

"Hermione? Hermione are you here?"

I came out from around the corner as Erik was dusting the floo powder off himself, looking around at the boxes.

"Are the owners returning?" he gestured to the box in my hand.

"No; well they are but only to rent this out to someone else. I'm actually moving." I stated clearly as I placed the box in his arms and the ring in his hand as I looked him in the eye.

"I can't marry you, Erik. I know how you feel about me and I care for you but not in the same way that I once did."

He stared at the ring for a bit before letting out a huff and a sharp chuckle, shaking his head as he took a seat on the couch, placing the box next to his feet.

"I guess this is what my mother was talking."

I listened as he explained how she informed him of my resignation and new job in London when he dropped off some papers after his final lecture.

"…To which I began wondering why you would feel the need to accept it when you would have joined me. So you know I have to find all of this very funny because you explicitly told me that there was nothing going on between the two of you. But I knew. I knew that Draco's presence would cause problems for us."

"Erik, I won't lie to you. Draco offered me the position before he asked you to run the operation here. The Granger Foundation was something he and I discussed at length while we were still in school. We always said we would run it together so when he asked me, I couldn't say no."

Before he could protest, I spoke what I was feeling in my heart, the speech I had rehearsed over and over in my head throughout the day. I told him that I didn't take advantage of him and what I felt for him was real. That I meant it when I said yes to his proposal.

"Please know that Draco only has a small role in our break-up. You and I just aren't right for each other. I felt something for you and I mistook it for love and it was wrong for me to accept that ring. I convinced myself I was ready to move on when all I was really doing was replacing one for the other. Seeing him again this past week after so long awoke the feeling that I chose not to resolve.

"Then when he kissed me, it proved that I wasn't truly and whole-heartily committed to you-" I rambled but Erik held up his hand and asked about the kiss.

"He kissed you? Was it the night of the gala? When you came back from the garden all upset and I asked if anything had happened with him. And you said no, feeding me some lie about him having questions. Is that it or are you going to tell me next that every night you claimed to be home you were really with him, spending them in his bed?"

He looked at me expectantly but his eyes revealed that he already knew the answer.

I hung my head in shame and Erik bristled in anger, jumping to his feet. "I was testing you with that. You were supposed to say no! That would explain why you didn't want to spend your evening with me when you were 'feeling under the weather.'

"So you are breaking off our engagement to return to the very man who drove you into my arms in the first place. You're nothing but a mudblood whore."

As the words registered, memories of the last time I heard them flooded my mind. Despite all the medical procedures, the words were still on my arms, just in a smaller form. Hearing it come out of Erik's brought out unresolved anger towards Ron and propelled me to my feet and my hand to slap him across the face.

"Look I will admit I was wrong for sleeping with Draco but you will not disrespect me in my own home. Leave! Now!" I shouted.

Erik held his hand to his cheek, shocked and upset. He scrunched his face up, promising that I would regret my decision.

"He will never treat you the way I do. He broke your heart once and you know he will do it again. And when he does, don't expect me to be here waiting for you." Erik whined as he gathered the box into his arms and apparating on the spot.

_***Draco***_

After Hermione and I departed, I left the hotel and headed straight for the airport. Last night Blaise and I spoke about the paperwork, I instructed him to take a ride on a muggle mode of transportation called an airplane.

He bought his ticket and notified me of his 9:55 am arrival my time but would have to go through something called Customs that could take anywhere between 20 minutes and an hour. So at 10:30, I found myself sitting in a glass encased building that appeared busier than King's Cross Station.

Blaise emerged a few minutes after I arrived, looking tired and very confused.

"I don't understand how the muggles travel this way all the time! It's so frustrating." He chuckled.

I shook my head thankful we wouldn't have to return home this way.

On the ride back to the hotel, I updated him of the current status of my situation with Hermione.

"She's packing up her flat now and should have resigned. Is the new flat ready?"

Blaise nodded and opened his briefcase, pulling out a note from my assistant, Haley. "She found a 2 bedroom flat near the office. All the furniture was delivered and put together. I went over last night and put the wards up and locked the floo network so only you, Hermione and I have access to it."

"Good. What about the rest?"

Blaise's smile dampened as he told me that Astoria was trying to contest the grounds of our divorce.

"She's claiming that your father told you of her medical condition and that the marriage contract should have been amended to reflect such. _'That Lucius wrote it into the contract in the presence of her and her parents.'_ He stated in a high falsetto to mimic Astoria's voice.

When I showed her the true contract, she claimed it was forgery and attacked me so you'll have to see a Ministry Marriage Ceremony Official who will determine which contract to honor. I don't foresee any problems with this but in the meantime you and Hermione should keep your relationship under wraps when you return."

I nodded. I didn't like it but if it was what I had to do to keep my word to her then I would go through the motions until the hearing. "How is the business fairing?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has requested a meeting when you return to discuss the summit and the latest students that have expressed an interest in working for the foundation upon graduation next year. Haley has several meetings set up for you when you return with potential benefactors looking to join as partners and the R&D department head about the news of a new vice president."

"So enough to keep me busy and at the office should Astoria come by."

"Exactly." He explained before asking how I was going to retaliate against her and my father.

"I'm not. The news of the divorce will be retaliation enough for Astoria and I will speak with Mother about the actions my Father took and let her handle it however she sees fit."

"I'm sure Hermione is happy about your decision."

I shrugged. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to become that person or if she was pleased with the man I was now.

I was still pondering this when we pulled up in front of her place. After paying the fare, I got out and walked up the three steps to her place. I tapped the lock twice and walked in, expecting to find her shrinking her boxes to fit in the trunks she brought with her. Not angrily tossing what appeared to be article of clothes into her fireplace.

"Mina! What's wrong?" I beseeched her. I looked around to see if anything was out of place, a sign as to why she was so upset but there was none. I pulled her gaze away from the hypnotizing flames and over to the couch.

"He called me a mudblood whore. Erik, who is a muggleborn himself, called me a mudblood. So I slapped him and kicked him out. I went to get more boxes and I realized that I hadn't given him all of his belongings so the logical thing to do was burn his things."

I laughed and relaxed my shoulders as Blaise and Mina joined in. When she was finally calmed, I informed her that I would find someone else to handle the business her before we left. She finally noticed Blaise and greeted him with a warm hug before we sat down to discuss how things were going to be when we moved back.

"Astoria is trying to contest the divorce so until that is finalized, I will have to remain at the Manor with her. But I have enough things to deal with at work that will keep me busy. I won't handle any important meetings until the news is released that you're the new vice president which we will do the day after my divorce hearing at the Ministry.

"Blaise and my assistant Haley have found us a flat close to the office. Now I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding you but you'll have to remain there for a bit until everything else is handled. I promise you, it won't be for long."

Hermione assured me she understood and spoke with Blaise about the wards that were placed around the flat while I shrunk the boxes and placed them in her trunks. After scrubbing the place clean of her floo signature and closing her floo network, we were ready to return home.

With my best mate and the love of my life by my side, I knew I would be prepared for whatever would attempt to cross my path and destroy my happy union.

**AN: Chapter Nine has Draco confronting both Lucius and Astoria. Lots of Drama!**


	9. The Mess You Made

**AN: Just to clarify, in the last chapter when I said that Erik was a muggleborn, I thought it was understood that his real father was a Muggle and his mother was a Halfblood, her own father being a muggle. If that wasn't clear I'm sorry.**

**Song: The Mess I Made by Parachute**

**Chapter Nine – The Mess You Made**

_***Draco***_

The second I walked into the manor, Astoria came running from the kitchen, smoothing down her wayward strands of hair and skirt. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow. Are you hungry? Dara can make you something. Or we could go out if that would better suit you." She prattled on as she hugged me.

I patted her back before holding up my hand, effectively putting a stop to her rambling. "Astoria this is my first night home in some time and already you're badgering me. I have a lot of business to catch up on and phone calls to return. I will be in my office for the remainder of the evening and do not wish to be disturbed." I said before calling Cali to retrieve my bags. When the small elf arrived, I instructed him to place my things in the spare bedroom in the west wing near my office.

Astoria let out a small gasp and wrung her hands before asking why I was moving out of our suite.

"There is no need for you to pretend like you don't know what is going on here. You know that I am looking to dissolve our marriage so I don't think it appropriate for us to continue to share living quartets." I called out over my shoulder as I ascended the stairs.

She came running after me, throwing herself around my leg. It was a desperate attempt; one I would not fall for. I wrenched my leg out of his grasp and continued but Astoria wasn't willing to let it go so easily.

"Draco, why are you acting this way? You had that ridiculous friend of yours come here and spy on me, constantly asking me questions. And he leers at me. He shows up unannounced and leers at me. He will find any excuse to be near me."

That got my attention. I whirled around and gave her an incredulous look. Blaise was my best friend and despite my feelings towards Astoria she was still my wife and I knew that he would never disrespect that.

"Astoria, you lied to me ad had my father assist you in said lie. You have lost five children and never bothered to tell me. That is what the divorce is all about. It's about you lying to me. Now I'm going to my office and I neither want nor need anything from you. As far as I'm concerned, we are already divorced."

The next day I made certain I was awoken before Astoria to avoid another uncomfortable situation. Dara prepared my breakfast while I showered and dressed in a navy blue suit. As I ate, I went over my schedule for the day.

As expected, Erik Graves declined to run the American offices after his break up with Hermione so I offered the position to Susan Bones, my previous Vice President. She graciously accepted, and I knew with her at the helm of things, it wouldn't be long before the company would be up and running.

Today would be her last official day so my first meeting was with her. From there was the company-wide meeting to introduce Hermione to everyone. The last meeting of the day would be with the R&D department to discuss the progress they made while I was away.

Once I was certain I had everything, I apparated to the office.

I landed softly in the atrium where I was greeted by Haley.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy. I received all your messages and yes all of today's meetings are set, the first with Ms. Bones at 9. Headmistress McGonagall has called for a governor's meeting. She wants to do it sometime next week so I told her you would send word later today. She also wanted to know when she can tell the students to come in for the interviews. Last thing, your father has sent three owls, requesting to speak with you."

I stopped walking and asked her to repeat the last thing she said. She looked over her notes before replying, "Your father wants a meeting. He wouldn't say what it was in reference to only that it was urgent."

I nodded and directed Haley to send word that I would speak with him tomorrow after the hearing at the Ministry before walking into my office. I took my seat and let out a breath before jumping into my work day.

Promptly at 9, Susan and I went over her new contract and duties before signing all the papers to make everything official. I gave her free reign over the hiring and formation of the company only having to adhere to the standard I set forth about its employees upholding the same ideals and principles as Hermione.

"Thank you again Susan and remember to send me the weekly progress report once everything is in order." I reminded her before filing the papers away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger has arrived." Haley announced from the doorway.

"Send her in." I responded.

The second she walked in, I wanted so badly to kiss her luscious lips and christen my desk with our love. But this was our workplace and I would have to keep things professional. At least until we were alone. So the second Haley left, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her desperately.

"I missed you." I murmured as we broke apart. She nodded and expressed her disdain for the situation we were currently in.

"I know that it's a temporary thing but tomorrow cannot come fast enough. Is Blaise certain that Astoria doesn't have anything up her sleeves?" she asked.

"He's certain. When my father was so quick to offer the compromise, I knew something was up. So I asked Blaise to write the contract. Now I'm glad that I did. It will be over very quickly."

Hermione nodded before putting on her business face and asking what was on the agenda.

"First is a tour of the building then the meeting before I let you familiarize yourself with the R&D department."

_*__**Hermione**__*_

I followed Draco to my office where I met my assistant, Tobin McCallum. He was among the crop of students Draco hired right out of Hogwarts upon their graduation. Tobin was particularly skilled in Charms and assisted the Marketing department with their research. I gave him my instructions as to how I would like my office set up while Draco whisked me away to the next floor.

After I met what seemed like every single employee, he and I sat down with the department heads to discuss the Summit and the American offices. When we finished, I was left to conduct a meeting with the R&D department who were making great strides on the tablet due to the idea I came up with. The department head, Padma Patil, informed me of their projected completion date.

"We're hoping to have it on the shelves before the students return to school but it's more likely that we will have it available for purchase sometime in October. After the prototype is created and is in working order, we can begin mass producing them."

"Ok, I'll have Marketing and Advertising work on some ad campaigns. Just send them a photo of the completed tablet so they can incorporate it as well. Tobin, see if we can start generating some press around it now. Sort of a coming soon thing. Contact the Daily Prophet as well as Witch Weekly about ad space and get back to me." I commanded.

I worked right through my lunch, discussing the best way to inform the wizarding world of the tablet. Tobin supplied several ideas that revolved around using the prototypes as a display for the more popular stores in Diagon Alley.

"We could have a product demonstration a week before the students are to return to school. It will generate plenty of free press and have them intrigued. Just think of all the parents and students that will see it when they are shopping. This way, when the product is finally released, everyone will be scrambling to get one for their children once they know what they do."

"We could even give one to the students we sponsor!" he added, getting excited.

I jotted the plan down so I could present it to Draco at the next staff meeting before tackling the final bit of business on my agenda.

_***Draco***_

The end of the work day came all too soon and I found myself with nothing to do. I didn't want to go back to the manor to be hassled by Astoria more and I couldn't do the thing I wanted most. So I decided to get a jump on my plans for tomorrow by speaking with my father about his part in the deception that led to my marriage.

After my parents moved out, they took up residence in a smaller manor house in the countryside. I apparated onto the grounds before using my key to let myself in. My presence was announced by one of their house elves to both my parents who had retired to their parlor having only finished dinner just before I arrived.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Draco. What brings you by? And why isn't Astoria with you?" My mother chimed as she embraced me. I kept my eyes on my father, certain that he had heard the news and was refraining from greeting because of such.

"She's at the manor; I can directly from the office. Father and I have something to discuss."

My father looked up from his paper, arching his eyebrow at me. "We do? I wasn't made aware of such. Narcissa, why don't you excuse us as it must be important."

"No Mother, I want you to stay. I want you to know what your husband has done." I stated, holding my ground. My mother looked at both of us, noticing the tension floating in the air.

"Lucius, what is he talking about?" She asked, the smile upon her face slowly faltering.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I sneered. My father stood and walked over to the bar cart to prepare himself a drink. I painstakingly waited for him to reply. When he finally did, after spending a full minute mixing his drink and taking a sip, he gestured for me to continue.

I let out an exasperated sigh before stating that I was divorcing Astoria on the grounds of misrepresentation.

"But you knew all about that didn't you father? After all, you're the one who supplied her with the fertility potion and helped her fake the first pregnancy. You did all of this just to prevent me from marrying Hermione. That's why you were so eager to offer that bullshit compromise and my inheritance."

"Lucius, tell me you didn't." My mother pleaded but she knew it was the truth. He sat there, swilling his drink, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. My father brought the glass to his lips and finished the rest of the amber liquid before rounding on me.

"Of course I did. I wasn't about to let him throw away everything we worked so hard to give him over a muggle born. Malfoy's do not associate with their type and would never think to betray their blood by stooping so low as to marry one. You were given the best of everything from day one Draco. You were always so spoiled. All you had to do was continue on the path. But no, you were willing to tarnish the Malfoy name over some fling." He spat, his eyes ablaze.

Before I realized it, I pulled my fist back and punched my father square in the jaw. He stumbled back and fell against the sofa, my mother shouting at me. "Hermione was never some fling for me. She loved me and I loved her. With her I became a better person. But that didn't matter. None of it mattered to you because you couldn't see past her blood. Do you know what I got with Astoria? What being married to a pureblood got me! 5 dead children! It got me 5 dead children. Kids that I didn't even know about because my wife kept her condition and their demise a secret from me."

Hearing that, my mother snapped her head in my direction, shaking her head no. There was nothing in this world that she wanted more than a grandchild and I desperately wanted to give them to her. I pointed my finger at my father and nodded.

"Yes Mother. Because of your husband's lies, Astoria miscarried at least 5 times. I can't even… I can't stand to look at him. Mother, if you want to get your things, you'll stay at the manor with me and Astoria."

My mother looked back at my father before standing and holding her hands out for me. When she was close enough, she grabbed mine and pulled them up to her chest, preventing me from getting away. She didn't have to answer; I could see it in her eyes. She was staying there with my father.

"Draco, my son, please. Try to see this from your father's point of view. How would it have looked if we were to tell Astoria and her parents that you were breaking the contract to be with Hermione Granger? You know what that would have done to the family name. I'm sure he kept it a secret because he thought he was doing what was best for you."

I jerked away from her violently, unable to believe what I was hearing. "What was best for me? He thought being with her was what was best for me?" I shouted unable to believe that she was actually trying to rationalize my father's actions as something that would benefit me. I calmed down and smoothed my hair and regained my composure.

"Tomorrow, Astoria and I will be going to the Ministry to get the marriage dissolved. When it is, I will be moving in with Hermione and I am going to marry her. And I will not care how it looks or reflects back on the Malfoy name. And as for the two of you, you can live the rest of your days here and think how your actions caused you to lose your only son."

I turned and left, putting as much distance between myself and their apparent arguing. When I reached the apparition spot, I felt at peace knowing that I had removed the some of the poison from my life.

The next day, despite how it may have looked, I went to see Hermione before heading into the Ministry.

"Draco! What are you doing? I thought we agreed-" She started in on me but as I kissed her, she forget all coherent thought.

"I know but I needed to see you. I woke up today and all I could think was how I desperately needed to see you."

She blushed and looked away, still refusing to believe the affect she had on me.

"You'll see me tonight when you're properly divorced and we can stop hiding. Not you need to leave or else you will miss your appointment." She warned, glancing at the clock.

"I will see you here tonight, as soon as the work day is over and not a minute later. We have to celebrate." I kissed her once more before apparating to the Visitor's Entrance of the Ministry.

"Calling to order the matter of Malfoy vs. Malfoy. Now if this is correct, you two are married and Mr. Malfoy is seeking a dissolvent from his wife on the grounds of misrepresentation?" the elderly wizard read off before looking down his glasses at Astoria and I.

Blaise stood and nodded, explained the situation flawlessly and providing the copy of the contract that was filed with the Ministry offices. I snuck a glance at Astoria and for a brief moment felt sorry for her. She said nothing, sniffling quietly as her representative tried to argue the same claim she explained to Blaise.

"Ms. Greengrass, at the time, was informed by her future father in law of the arrangement in the presence of her parents and was made well aware of the contract details. At a later date once she and her parents had time to go over the contract, the issue was brought up and she was promised the wedding contract would be changed to reflect her inability to produce children."

"I understand that but that is not the contract that is bearing her legal signature. The one here is and that is the one that was filed. I'm sorry but I have no choice but to rule in favor of Mr. Malfoy. Now it says here Mr. Malfoy that you are giving Mrs. Malfoy your Manor and all properties contained within as well as the disclosed amount in the contract for the children she failed to produce."

I got up and looked right at Astoria as I replied, "Correct. Despite our marriage being based upon a lie, I won't be so cold hearted as to leave her with nothing to show for it. I want nothing to remind me of it."

The Marriage Ceremony Official nodded and jotted it down before declaring the marriage officially dissolved. I thanked Blaise and packed up my things before leaving out the courtroom, eager to return to work.

Astoria caught up to me outside and with red rimmed eyes and shouted, "How can you think so little of me, Draco? I didn't marry you for the money. It was for love."

"If you truly love me Astoria, then you wouldn't have lied to me."

**AN: Next Chapter will bring back Ron!**


End file.
